


Another Adventure

by greenlair23



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Angst, Awesome Dís, BAMF Bilbo, BAMF Hobbits, Bilbo Baggins is Royalty, Bilbo is So Done, Bilbo is a badass, Bilbo is a lord, Bilbo is a warrior, Character Death, Confused Dwarves, Dark Past, Dragon trainer Bilbo, Dwarves In Exile, Dwarves in the Shire, Everyone love bilbo, F/M, Fluff, Good Mother Dís, Happy Ending, Hobbit Children, Hobbit wariors, Hobbits are the best cooks, Hurt Kíli, Kíli Is a Little Shit, M/M, Mentioned Kíli/Tauriel, Multi, Overprotective Dwarves, Protective Legolas Greenleaf, Sam and Frodo are total angels, Sassy Bilbo, Somebody Lives/Not Everyone Dies, Tauriel Dies, Thorin Is an Idiot, Thorin is amused, Thorin's A+ Parenting, dragon - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-11
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-03-11 21:04:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 28,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3332819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenlair23/pseuds/greenlair23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erebor rejoiced for the winning of the battle of the five armies, the line of durin is saved and the whole company celebrates. All except for one, the burglar had left in the middle of the night to go back to the Shire. Bilbo had gotten a news from his family that the Shire had been invaded by a pack of orcs, who had asked for one particular hobbit who goes on an adventure with dwarves. Bilbo knew that there is something wrong, why would orcs hunt him down? What ever is the reason?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Start of A New Journey

**Author's Note:**

> Hullo, this is my first fanfiction, please if you would like leave a comment or kudos or anything I would really appreciate it.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bilbo left the company to deal some problems.

_Chapter 1: A Start of a New Journey_

Bilbo Baggins, son of Belladona Took and Bungo Baggins is a well-respected hobbit. After years of adventuring when he was still a mere fauntling, he finally rest his intentions to go on further and settled down in his hobbit hole. After the passing of Bungo Baggins, his poor wife had fallen so heart-broken that she slowly withered away.

Before Belladona Baggins passed away she had ask Bilbo to do a training to strengthen himself, she told him to travel and find the elves who had been an acquaintance to her. Bilbo had promise her to do so but as time flew by and the errands he had to run as the head of the Baggins family and as the lord of Bag End, he had forgotten about his promise to his beloved mother.

As years past, Bilbo had come of age and one day he had an unexpected visitors, first from a wizard, then from twelve hungry dwarves and later the leader of the twelve dwarves, Thorin Oakenshield. With that, everything fell down like a landfall. He went on an adventure that took him miles away from the Shire, he rode ponies, out smarted three trolls, met a Gollum, fought orcs, and finally dealing with a dragon.

 From all the unexpected things the most unexpected one was falling in love with the dwarf king. He wanted nothing but the best for him, which includes stealing the Arkenstone to prevent war and blood bath.

However, drenched in the gold sickness, Thorin was furious, he threatened the hobbit and banished him from Erebor. “Throw him from the rampart! Did you not hear me?! I will do it myself. I curse you” The king spat, horror filled the burglar’s face. “NO!” Yelled Fili helplessly trying to stop his uncle. “Cursed be the wizard that forced you on this company!” Thorin yelled again eyeing the elf army.

 “If you don’t like my burglar, then please don’t damage him. Return him to me. You’re not making a very splendid figure as King under the Mountain, are you, Thorin son of Thrain?” Said Gandalf calmly, if it wouldn’t for the wizard words Bilbo would have died on the steps of Erebor.

“Never again I will have dealings with wizard or Shire rats.” Spat Thorin as he let Bilbo go, the hobbit ran over the wall.

Before he went down the wall he stopped in front of the edge. He looked back and scoffs, “And to think that I will follow you till the end. I guess I am no more than a mere nightmare for you.” He whispered and finally went down to join Gandalf.

Feelings of frustration filled the Hobbit as the battle of the five armies began. Sometimes during the war Gandalf heard another army of orcs coming where Thorin, Dwalin, Fili and Kili going. Bilbo was restless, he brushed the fact of him being banished and wanted to go after them as quickly as possible. He wanted to warn them, he wanted to run after them dragging them back to the kingdom and lock them away for safety. “I’ll do it, I’ll warn them!” He offered not even thinking twice for his decision.

“You’ll never make it!” Yelled Gandalf as he looked at the Hobbit. Bilbo huffed and glared at the wizard, “Why not?” he asked.

 Gandalf sighed harshly, “Because they will see you coming, and kill you!” Bilbo shook his head and smile slyly at Gandalf,” No, they won’t. They won’t see me.”

Gandalf stare at the hobbit and frown, “It’s out of the question! I won’t allow it!” he yelled again. Bilbo snarled and turn on his heels, “I’m not asking you to allow it, Gandalf!” he yelled and ran off to Thorin. He put on his magic ring and dodged the army swiftly.

He had manage to find Thorin just in time and took his ring off. “Thorin!” he yelled breathlessly. “Bilbo.” Breathed Thorin, he was much more of himself at the time being, he was more of the dwarf who had swept his heart off, Bilbo shook his head and stood a little bit taller.

“You have to leave here, now! Azog has another army, attacking from the north. This watchtower will be completely surrounded, there’ll be no way out.” He warned and looked around.

He noticed that the twins are not present and looked at Thorin. “Fili and Kili are in there, aren’t they? I’m going after them!” He yelled. Before Thorin nor Dwalin could react Bilbo had already sprint to the watch tower to find Fili and Kili. Bilbo use again his magic ring and found Fili in the hands of Azog.

“This one dies first. Then the brother. Then you, Oakenshield. You will die last.” Yelled Azog. “Go! Run!” yelled Fili. Bilbo thought no further and lunged himself to Azog. The orc was surprised and let go of Fili swaying his sword like a mad man to the unknown force.

Bilbo grabbed Fili away and took off his ring, “Not if I can help it!” He yelled and pulled Fili to jump with him off the watchtower. They Landed perfectly on the snow and found Kili gaping at them. “Brother! Master Boggins! What are you doing here?” He asked. Bilbo brushed off the conversation and pulled them both to run away from the tower.

“LESS TALKING MORE RUNNING” He yelled as they sprinted towards Thorin and Dwalin.

 The two dwarves were in utter shock, “You manage to save them in time. Thank you.” Said Thorin as the first one who founded his voice. Bilbo nodded and pulled out Sting. “Get your swords up, they’re coming.” Said Bilbo ignoring the surprised looks he received.

“Go in for the kill! Finish him!” yelled Azog. Bilbo snarled and steadied his feet as an abundant of orcs swarming the watchtower ground. Bilbo took some of the rocks and manage to give a blow to some of the orcs. He dodge and aimed for their legs trying to disarm them as he can. Fili and Kili are defending each other, fighting the army back to back. Dwalin and Thorin were a sight to watch, they beheaded the orcs easily and flawlessly. Bilbo thought they’re going to win, until Azog and Bolg went to the battlefield.

“THORIN!” Yelled Bilbo, warning the king that his enemy is approaching. Thorin looked at him and then caught the sight of the white orcs. He snarled and went after Azog. Fili, Kili and Legolas who happens to help them by firing arrows to the orcs who gets closed to them, run after Bolg.

Thorin was losing and Bilbo couldn’t bear to watch him loose let alone die. So he left Dwalin to take care of Azog’s orcs and went to Thorin’s aid. He lunged himself towards Azog and manage to be thrown away easily to the rocks by the white orc. Thorin manage to find a great spot and lunged his sword to Azog’s chest and kill his enemy without throwing himself to death. Bilbo hit the rocks harshly but brushed the pain as he got up and found Azog’s dead body. Bolg has finally taken down by the twins and the elf sometimes later and with that the battle was over. Bilbo put away his sword and sat on one of the ruins with Thorin.

“It’s over, Erebor is saved.” He said and smiled at the sky watching the Eagles of Manwe soaring in the skies.

Fili, Kili and Dwalin were tending each other wounds as they cheered for the winning of the battle. Thorin looked at Bilbo and gave him a soft smile, “I’m glad you’re here.” He said Bilbo turned his sight to Thorin and returned his smile.

“It’s the least I could do after stealing your stone.” He said and looked at his palms, Thorin’s smile faded and stare at Bilbo. “I would take back my words and my deeds at the gate. You did what only a true friend would do. Forgive me, I was too blind to see. I am so sorry that have led you into such peril.” He said and put a hand on Bilbo’s shoulder. Bilbo winced for he had forgotten the wound he received when Azog threw him away.

 “Oh hush, I’m glad to have shared in your perils, Thorin. Each and every one of them. It is far more than any Baggins deserve.” He said and smiled at Thorin.

“Now, we should head back to Erebor and feast.” Said Dwalin suddenly with a wide smile. Fili and Kili were behind him giving the king and the burglar a wide grin. “Aye, for you I suppose.” Said Bilbo as he stood up and looked at the dwarves.

 “My contract has ended and I should take my leave as soon as possible. It has been a pleasure journey, Thorin Oakenshield.” He said and bowed. Thorin was surprised, bewildered with Bilbo’s words. “Now if you all would excuse me I shall find Gandalf to discuss my departure for tomorrow.” Said Bilbo as he turned his heels and sprint of to find the wizard.

“We can’t let him go Uncle! He saved our lives! Mine in particularly. If it hadn’t for Bilbo, I would’ve died!” Said Fili, Kili nodded vigorously and shot a pleading look at Thorin. Thorin nodded and clears his throat, “I shall do what I can to prevent him from departing us. For now, we have to rest and return to Erebor and meet our company.” Said Thorin and with that the dwarves left the battle field. When they returned a feast was quickly held in the halls of Erebor.

 The dwarves were celebrating with joy and sing the songs of victory. Everyone in the company were present everyone except for the Hobbit. Bilbo had manage to escape the dwarves without relying on his magic ring. He left Erebor at midnight to Dale and find Gandalf standing on the gates of Dale.

“Are you sure you would not change your mind and leave Erebor tonight and not tomorrow morning? I would escort you back to the border of Shire if you like.” Said Gandalf who bore almost no dangerous wound after the battle.

 

 Bilbo looked at Gandalf and sighed heavily, “The king might have taken back his words but then, I suppose by the law I am not welcome in the halls of Erebor. I… I can’t stay there Gandalf, an urgent matter had formed in The Shire. I have received a letter from my uncle and it is stated that orcs had invade our lands asking for ‘the hobbit who venture with the dwarf king’… They’re asking for me Gandalf.” He paused and took a deep breath. “I can’t lead them to another war when theirs had just finished. Gandalf you can’t tell them, promise me Gandalf.” He said trying to maintain the tears he held.

Gandalf huffed and grumbled but eventually he nodded, “However, I would not promise if they were to ask me to read out the letters I received in front of them.” Bilbo hesitated for a while and nodded instead.

“Good, I shall now depart from here. It is a pleasure Gandalf, I hope to see you again and remember Bag End is always open for my friends. Farewell Gandalf… Oh, I also wrote them a letter.” He said as he held out a letter for Gandalf to take. Gandalf smiled and took Bilbo’s tiny hand, “Farewell my dear Bilbo Baggins, May the Valar blessed you with luck and safety.” And with that Bilbo walked to the shadows and disappear leaving Gandalf in the cold windy night.

 

Thorin did not enjoy the feast, even though the dwarves, men and some of the elves are making quite a celebration he did not enjoy it. He had not spotted the Hobbit for a quite some times and it is already past midnight. His company however was enjoying the feast as if it is the greatest celebration of their life. Fili was laughing with the Ri brothers while Kili was snogging with the female elf commander, the rest were scattered around the halls cheering and laughing with joy. After a few moments he found Gandalf entering the halls and Thorin quickly went over him. “Have you seen master baggins?” he asked.

Gandalf looked at him with a heavy look on his face, “It is appear that Master Bilbo had left Dale and possibly had already left Lake Town.” He said sending a shock look to Thorin. The dwarf king was in horror, he was paled to the bones. Their conversation was interrupted by the company gathering around them.

“Have ya seen Mister Bilbo? It seems he’s missin’ quite a party.” Asked Bofur who had been the closest dwarf to Bilbo in the company.

“Aye! Master Boggins is missing quite a lot- Uncle? Are you okay?” Asked Kili as he step closer to Thorin eyeing him suspiciously.

“Gandalf what is going on? Is Master Baggins with you? What is the matter here?” Asked the eldest heir in suspicion. Thorin chokes and finally let out a breath, “Our hobbit had left Lake Town.” He said finally. The company gasped in horror, Ori took quite a blow and sobbed in his brother’s arm, Bofur was pale and took a seat before he collapsed in shock, Fili and Kili were staring at the floor trying their best not to weep.

 

“But before his departure he had mentioned an urgent matter had form in the Shire and that he had to face the matter alone. However, our kind hobbit manage to write you all a letter. Would you like it if I were to read it for all of you?” State Gandalf as he showed the company the letter he received from the burglar. Fili and Kili looked at their uncle pleadingly. Thorin nodded and give Gandalf a signal to continue.

“Very well.” Said Gandalf. The wizard opened the letter calmly and before he starts he saw that the company was on their feet eager to hear what is on the hobbit’s letter. He clears his throat and finally started to read the letter.

_Dear the company of Thorin Oakenshield,_

_If you are reading this letter, I am already on my way to the Shire. I might arrive at Rivendell in a month if orcs do not trail me that is. However, as much as I wanted to stay in Erebor and enjoy my life there, I have to return to the Shire. I have my people to look after and judging by the urgent problem occurring there, my people needs me more than ever. I am pleased by the journey I experienced with all of you. It is more than a hobbit of the Shire would imagine. I know I’m just a mere thief and a traitor to your kin. I am not welcome to the halls of Erebor. I can’t promise you all to see me again, I don’t know if I could ever see all of you again. I don’t know at what state would I see you again but I do know that if we do reunite I would not be the same as before. I will change and if I changed into something horrible please forgive me for I do not have any attention to hurt you all. I wish you all the happiness you all deserve and may your fate be brighter from this day and onwards. If any of you are ever passing Bag-End, tea is at four. There’s plenty of it, you are welcome any time and don’t bother knocking my home is open for all of you. That is if I were the one who opened it, if it is someone else just tell them that you are an acquaintance of mine._

_Signed, Bilbo Baggins of Bag-End._

Gandalf finishes with a gentle sigh. “I never would have expect such pure and kind heart hobbit would have to experience this. They truly never cease to amaze me. The foolishness of a Took yet the stubbornness of a Baggins.”

 He said with a light chuckle. Bofur was the first one to manage a smile, “I’m goin’ to miss that laddie, very much.” He chuckled before he choked into a soft sob. “He didn’t deserve this…” Said Fili as he brushed the hair that had been falling to his forehead. “None of this.” Continued Kili as he choked into a soft sob.

Ori had excuse himself to be alone clutching the drawing he had done for Bilbo, Fili had ran off somewhere to the gate, Bofur decided to drown his grief with drinks, Kili had joined his brother after excusing himself to his uncle, Thorin went back to the throne room with Gandalf and the rest went back to the ceremonies with heavy hearts. Thorin was restless he started to pace back and forth, mumbling prayers for the hobbit. Gandalf grumbled and finally stands up and put a hand on Thorin’s shoulder.

“We must not lose hope for it is Bilbo Baggins we are discussing, he is more than meets the eye Thorin Oakenshield. I am sure he will manage this problem on his own. If it worries you I could send a letter to his uncle, which is if you want me to.” Said Gandalf as he put a soft smile to ease the worried king.

 Thorin relaxed a little and faced Gandalf, “I did not meant for what I say on the bridge. I was clouded with gold madness and remembering the memories I had done for this past few days sickens me. I have made such terrible mistakes, I need to go after him!” He said. Gandalf shook his head and frown.

“If I could go after him, I would not be standing here explaining to you what had happen of the hobbit, I would be guarding at his side. However, it is what he chooses to do. Tell me Thorin Oakenshield, what would Bilbo say to you if you had neglected your people and went after him instead?” Asked Gandalf with a sharp look.

Thorin growled but sighed afterwards, “He would disagree to my actions and send me back to repair my kingdom and bring joy to my people.” He answered deeply. Gandalf nodded but before he could say anything Thorin shot another question.

“But what is this urgent matter in the Shire? Why must Bilbo face it alone?” He asked. Gandalf frowned, “It is a pity that I could not discuss this with you for Master Bilbo had asked me not to say a word.” He answered.

Thorin huffed and cursed, “That mischievous Hobbit.” He growled. Gandalf nodded softly, “Exactly, now do what you must and I see what I can do to find his whereabouts. Never lose hope Thorin Oakenshield, for anything could happen and defy the odds.” Said Gandalf as he leaves the room leaving the king alone with his thoughts.


	2. The Kidnaping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bilbo arrives at the Shire and found a couple of bad news.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! This is the next chapter and I hope all of you like it! I'm sorry for any grammar errors and spelling errors. Please comment afterwards to give me some critics and leave kudos perhaps. If you like to that is.

Chapter 2: The Kidnaping

Bilbo had arrived in Rivendell longer than he had expected. He had to deal with a couple of orc problems who had meddled with him on his journey back to the Shire. He finally arrived to the front gates of Rivendell. Lindir the elven bard whom Elrond took fond of greeted him with joy, “Master Baggins, how nice to see you to visit Rivendell, I have heard of what you had accomplished in your journey and I must congratulate you for your success.” Said Lindir as he swayed down the stairs and bowed to Bilbo.

Bilbo chuckled and bowed back, “If it is not much for you, I would like to seek sanctuary in Rivendell.” He said. Lindir smiled warmly and pat Bilbo’s shoulder, “Come my friend for you do not have to ask for solitude because Rivendell would always welcome you to stay.” He said and smiled. Bilbo nodded and went along with Lindir.

After changing into a more well-deserved clothes, they moved into the dining room where Bilbo met the elven lord with two other unknown elves and a young child sitting around the table. “Master Baggins, please take a seat my dear friend.” Said Lord Elrond and gesture a seat next to him. “And may I present my children, my sons, Elladan and Elrohir. Also joining with us is my adoptive son whom I have been taking care of, Estel.”

“Elladan-“

“And Elrohir-“

“ **At your service**!” Said the twin elves as they stood up and bowed at the hobbit which made Bilbo chuckled. They practically reminded him of the dwarf twins he knows who loved to connect sentences.

 Bilbo nodded and gave the twin elves a light bow, “Bilbo Baggins at yours.” He said. Then a small figure hopped out from the chair and gave him a deep bow.

 “Estel, at your service!” said the little figure who turned out to be a young boy no more than a mere child. Bilbo blinked twice and smiled softly, he had always love children.

“Hello young man and I am Bilbo Baggins at your service.” He said. Estel gave him a big wide grin and went back to his seat. Bilbo sat next to Elrond and began their supper.

“So, Mister Baggins did you really kill a dragon?” Asked Estel. Bilbo choked on his food and drank his water, “I’m sorry, how rude of me.” He said sheepishly. The twin elves grin and chuckled, Bilbo brushed his embarrassment away and looked at Estel. “No, I didn’t kill a dragon but I talked to one.” He said which lighten the boy’s face.

“Was it big? Does it breathe fire? Was it scary? Was it scales hard?” Asked Estel, shooting questions after questions to Bilbo with eagerness. " _Henig_ , behave." Elrond stated calmly and ruffled Estel's head.

 Bilbo chuckled at the child enthusiasm, “Aye, he was huge and he does breathe fire. He was scary and I did not inspect further of his scales for I had been running for my life from him.” He joked which made Estel giggled. Supper ended nicely and Elrond had asked the twins to escort him back to his chamber.

Bilbo had appreciate the twins’ presence, it eases his mind when he had a company. Still, lingering in these halls brings him back memories of his company, each and every one of them hurt Bilbo. Elladan notice his weary and nudge on his brother’s shoulder. They both stopped their steps which made Bilbo looked up and stare at the twins.

“What’s the matter? Are we lost? I thought elves should be clever on directions.” Said Bilbo. The twins turned and crouched towards Bilbo.

“Master Baggins, you have seen these halls before you, have you not?” Asked Elrohir.

Bilbo nodded, “Of course, it was the halls towards my chamber last time I got here with my company.” He answered. The twins nodded and continue on their pace. Bilbo shot a questioning look. After a few moments they had finally arrived at the hobbit’s chamber. Before Bilbo went in and say his good nights the twins lean down to Bilbo.

“We’re going to show you around Rivendell, so sleep well master hobbit.” Grinned Elladan. Elrohir nodded in agreement, “It’s going to be a little adventure tomorrow so best to save your strength.” He said.

Bilbo watched the twins curiously and gave them a soft smile. “Thank you for your kindness, good night.” Said the hobbit and went inside his chamber. He could hear the twins’ footsteps fading away in the halls and finally vanished.

Bilbo had forgotten how tired he was, when he throw himself on the bed he had fallen into a deep sleep in just a second. He woke up the next day with a big headache, he changed his robes into a finer clothes and went out to find food. His stomach was in need of fillings. When he reached the kitchen he got a bread and berries to eat. If his parents or his uncle see what he’s eating right now, they would have strangle him and force him to eat more than he could chew. He chuckled at the thought and proceed his breakfast in peace.

A couple hours later the twins had enter the dining hall and greet him. “Master Bilbo! Shall we go on our little adventure?” Asked Elrohir merrily.

Bilbo smiled and nodded, “Lead the way then.” He said.

Bilbo learned a lot of places in Rivendell, from the garden to the weaponry station. The twins were eager to show him the library where Glorfindel dwell. The high elf was dusting the books when they arrived. Glorfindel turned and found the twins with wide grins on their faces and a shy Hobbit behind them. " ** _Suil,_ Glorfindel!**" greeted the twins, Glordel sighed and nodded at both of them and turned towards the hobbit.

“Greetings, master Hobbit. I am Glorfindel, a pleasure to meet your acquaintance.” He said politely and bowed. Bilbo was astonished and quickly give respectful bow to the high elf.

“Greetings to you too, I am Bilbo Baggins at your service. I must say this library is a jewel in the eye, lord Glorfindel. I never saw such books in all my life.” He said and smiled at Glorfindel who smiled back at him.

“I believe we have a book section in Westron, would you like to see?” Asked the elf. Bilbo’s smile widened but he quickly shut his intentions to roam around the library in awe and shook his head.

“Forgive me, for I am in the middle of a tour with them. However, in my next visit I shall seek you first to show me the books.” Said the Hobbit with a cheeky smile. Glorfindel chuckled and nodded.

“Right, you two _No veren_ and Master Hobbit,  _Ú-firo i laiss e-guil gîn._ ” He said before returning to his books and dismissing the twins and the hobbit to roam around Rivendell.

"What does that mean?" Asked Bilbo after leaving the library to the twins. They had passed the library and the horse stable by now and entering the main hall. 

"It means ' May the leaves of your life never die' meaning he wished you to have a safe journey back home." explained Elrohir. 

"That was a beautiful farewell." Answered Bilbo as he followed the twins. "So who is Glorfindel to you and your family?" He asked.

“Glorfindel took care of us whenever _Ada_ is not around-“explained Elladan. Elrohir nodded and continues, “Yes, he even took care of our sister and Legolas the Mirkwood prince.” Bilbo chuckled at the thought.

“So you know the elven prince then?” Asked Bilbo. The twins chuckled and grinned at the memories. “Not just know, we grew up together. We visited each other kingdoms and our friendship kind of started that way.” Explained Elrohir. Bilbo nodded, “Where is your sister then?” He asked.

“Oh she is staying in grandmother’s place. In Lorien to be exact.” Answered Elrohir. Bilbo blinked, “Lady Galadriel is your grandmother?” Asked Bilbo in disbelief. The twins chuckled and nodded. “Wow, Lovely family you have.” Said the hobbit and followed them until the end of the tour.

“Well, it has been a nice tour, for it is a pity I must leave tomorrow and continue on my journey.” Said Bilbo sadly. The twins frowned and scooped Bilbo from the ground and pull him in a tight hug.

“Master Bilbo, if you ever needed help, do not hesitate to ask us. You are welcome in here, anytime and any day.” Said Elladan. Elrohir nodded in agreement, “We will promise you when you visit us again, we will train you to use your letter opener.” He joked which made Bilbo laughed. " _Posto vae_ , master Bilbo." said Elrohir and smiled at Bilbo. Bilbo nodded and gave them both a hug before returning to his chamber.

The next day, Bilbo left Rivendell after saying goodbyes to Elrond and his family. He rode his pony to Bree and arrived there in two weeks, after stopping by and resting in Bree. He had continued his journey back to the Shire. What he saw was not what he had expected. Shire was withering, the green grasses had sicken and not one Hobbit was spotted.

Bilbo rode his pony to the house of Hamfast Gamgee. “Hamfast! My dear friend are you in there?” He asked as he knocked the door. “Hamfast, it is I, Bilbo Baggins!” He said again. After a few moments the door opened and a pale Hobbit lass came out. “Bell? Where is Hamfast?” He asked.

“My husband and two of my children were killed in the first raid Master Bilbo. I’m afraid he is not with us anymore.” She said sadly. Bilbo chocked on his words, his friend died while he was on an adventure. “Primula and Drogo Baggins were killed in the raid and Frodo is in your grandfather’s care.” Bilbo gasped in horror. He gritted his teeth and clench his fist. His cousins had fallen in vain while he was on a marvelous adventure with the dwarves.

“Bell, come with me, you and your children are going to live in Bag End and I will assure you that you are safe.” He offered extending a hand for her to reach. Bell smiled and gave him her child. Bilbo looked at her, confused. “Bell?” He asked looking at the little fauntling, Samwise Gamgee. The fauntling fell asleep in Bilbo’s arm.

“I do not need to be protected. However, my child needs protection. I’m afraid I can’t take care of him as lovingly as I could. Please protect my child Master Baggins, do not let any tears destroy his smile. I have given the rest of my children to my siblings and family to look after. However, for little Samwise, I have to wait for your return to give him to you. Will you protect him?” Asked Bell Gamgee pleadingly to him. Bilbo watched the poor hobbit women’s eyes. He nodded and hugged Samwise closer.

“I shall do everything I can to make sure he is safe, Bell.” He said shortly and giving her a hug. After a few information from Bell, he rode his pony and left to find his grandfather from his mother side, Gerontius Took. When he arrived in the Great Smials it was filled with all of the Shire important Hobbit. Gorbadoc Brandybuck, Master of Buckland was present along with the Thain and The Mayor of Michel Delving. The Shirriffs and Laura Baggins were there as well which bewildered Bilbo.

“Grandfather?” He called still holding the sleeping fauntling in his arms. The Old Took had been discussing some matters with the Mayor when Bilbo entered with Sam. The old hobbit walked towards his grandchild and gave him a tight embrace.

“Welcome home child, I am so sorry that you had to come home in this kind of situation.” He said sadly. Bilbo could feel him trembling and return his embrace. They pull apart and moved to the hall of the Great Smials. Bilbo had given Sam to Mirabella Brandybuck who had been caring for Frodo Baggins. Now, Bilbo is sitting in the middle of the Old Took and Laura Baggins in the meeting room with the other important hobbits. He fiddled his thumbs nervously and held his head low.

The room was crowded until the Old Took raised his hand and with that the whispers and talks died. “I gather you all here to discuss an important matter regarding the raid of Orcs that had happened and took some of our hobbits life a month ago. The Dunedain Rangers are trying their best to patrol and guard the Shire borders as hard as they could. Therefore, we must do our best also to defend our homeland.” He said, his voice boomed around the room which made Bilbo struck in awe.

“Aye, while that is true the orcs are here for one reason only Gerontius. They are here for your grandson.” Spat the Mayor. Bilbo flinched at the statement and kept his head lay low. “Aye I agree, we should give ‘em what they want.” Said one of the Shirriffs. Bilbo raised his head to speak but was cut off by Laura Baggins.

“No one is giving my grandson to anyone at all. Not while I am alive.” She roared in fury. Bilbo stood from his seat and put a hand on Laura’s shoulder to ease the situation. He faced the hobbits and took a deep breath.

“I am going to give myself to them, if it is what they wanted then they shall have what they want. However, giving myself to them would not stop from attacking the Shire.” He said. Laura shook her head vigorously and held his hand. “No, you are the last piece of Bungo who remind me so much of him I am not going to lose you twice. I thought I had lost you when you went on your adventure and loosing you again when you had just returned is not acceptable. Do not do this to me child.” She pleaded.

Bilbo smiled at her, “It’s better to lose one hobbit than to lose many.” He said and looked at the rest of people present in the room. They looked at him in awe, the hobbit they knew from Bag End had changed completely in his adventure. “Now, when the next attack comes I will give myself to them and to prevent any loss we must increase securities by sending more guards in each region. All of the hobbit inhabitants shall be evacuated to prevent any loss.” He said firmly.

The Old Took nodded in agreement, “We shall do as he says, rally the archers and bowman. Inform the Shirriffs, we must protect the Shire.” He ordered. The Mayor and all of the Shirriffs present in the room stood from their seat and answered in chorus. Bilbo smiled in relief and sat on his seat. After all of the people left the room and now he is left with his grandfather and his grandmother.

“Grammy, I need you to take care of my nephew and Samwise Gamgee for me. I promised Bell Gamgee to protect her child. I need you to promise me that, please?” He pleaded and held Laura’s hand. “I promised when I got back I will pay all the things you had done for them. I promised!” He pleaded and tighten his grip around her hand. The Old Took went towards him and put a hand on his shoulder.

“Fear not my child, we are going to take care of the little lads. What you must fear however is your safety my boy.” He said. His old wrinkled face was drenched in tears that he had been keeping. Bilbo watched his two grandparents’ cries for his fate and couldn’t help but to tear up as well. He pull both of them in a tight embrace.

“Do not wept for the fate of mine but wept for those who had to live through this day by losing their loved ones.” He said fondly before letting the two old hobbits go. “I will write a letter for my wizard friend, Gandalf. If he send me a letter while I am away, I would like you to send my letter to him.” He instructed and the two answered him with a pair of nod. Bilbo relaxed and smiled fondly at them. “Good, now if you shall excuse me, I must visit Samwise and Frodo to check on their well beings.” He said and left the room to find Mirabella Brandybuck.

“Aunt Mirabella?” He called and found her sitting on her rocking chair hugging close two fauntlings. The Hobbit lass looked up and relaxed when she saw the familiar hobbit who lived in Bag End and had gone for an adventure and left the Shire. Bilbo stepped closer to her and kneeled before her, “I am so very sorry of what had fallen to Primula and Drogo, they do not deserve to die in such vain.” He choked and held his held low.

He could feel Mirabella shifted and held his shoulder, “My daughter is now one with the earth and is sitting in a better place with her husband. It is best to end her misery than to let her suffer more.” She said sadly. Bilbo looked towards her and smiled fondly. “Would you like me to give you, your nephew and Samwise a moment?” She asked with a gentle smile. Bilbo nodded and took the two fauntlings in his arm and let Mirabella left the room. Bilbo sat on the rocking chair and held close the fauntlings.

“Uncle Bilbo?” squeaked a voice in his arms. Bright blue eyes who reminded so much of the Durin line looked at Bilbo. “Where is mum and dad?” He whispered and Bilbo couldn’t help but to bring the little fauntling closer. That made the other fauntling shifted and opened his eyes. “Where is mom and da?” He asked looking around the strange room.

“Both of your parents had to go on a long and far journey from the Shire. They are going to be gone for quite a long time. However, they made me promise to take care of you.” He said with a gentle smile which ease the two little hobbits. They looked at him with bright eyes and wide smiles, “Are we going to have adventures like you Master Bilbo?” Asked the young Samwise.

Bilbo shook his head which made them put on grumpy faces. Bilbo laughed at their expressions, “I’m sorry but not now. I’m going to take care some errands too which is going to take a few years. So, while I am gone will the two of you be at your best behaviors?” He asked with a serious face. Frodo and Sam nodded vigorously and hugged Bilbo.

“You will come back, right Uncle Bilbo?” Asked Frodo with a smile. Bilbo returned his smile and hugged them both a little tighter. “Of course.” He promised and brushed their heads. After a few moments he returned both of them to Mirabella and left the room. He went to the meeting halls and wrote a letter to Gandalf. He unpacked his backpack and put in three journals and a charcoal in his coat and held Sting closer. After that he went to find the Old Took and gave him his letter. After saying some farewells, Bilbo rode his pony to Bag End where he sat in front of it and waited for the orcs.

A few hours had passed and Bilbo was getting sleepy. He looked at the flaming red sky and sighed, then a howl came from the main road and a pack of wolves were riding down through the road and headed to Bag End. Bilbo raised from his bench and went in front of his gate. He watched the pack as it grew closer showing their riders with nasty weapons and nasty smiles. The Orc stopped immediately in front of Bag End and the Orc who lead the pack stood in front of Bilbo.

“Welcome home Halfling.” The orc growled with a nasty smile. Bilbo gulped and took a step forward. “Any last word, Halfling?” Spat the Orc nastily as he choked Bilbo on his neck and raised him from the ground. Bilbo grabbed the Orc’s wrist and tried his best to loosen the grip. He choked but smiled afterwards.

“For my fallen friends and family.” He breathed before he was thrown in to an old grain sack and tied to one of the warg. He hit his head when he was thrown inside the old sack and breathed heavily. After that the Orcs turned their way from the Shire and left it with the Hobbit on their side. He could hear the shriek of a hobbit lass he knew, Bell Gamgee was struck down by one of the orc and after a few moments the shriek died and was placed with a gruesome choking sound. Bilbo winced at the sound and tried to kick the warg, “You had what you want! Stop killing my people!” he yelled and the Orcs respond with kick to his nape. Bilbo coughed heavily and shut his eyes, ‘May Valar be within my choices.’ He whispered before darkness shift and took away his consciousness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you fro reading the chapter two of my fanfiction!
> 
> Next Chapter has my lead OC, I hope you like her.  
> Leave comments and kudos you guys! Thank you!


	3. The Ranger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bilbo meets a new friend in an unexpected moment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI,  
> sorry for late update. I hope all of you like my Original Character.  
> Please comment if I have any grammar mistakes because I wrote this in a hurry.

A figure raised its head as it heard a faint howl from the woods in the feet of the Hill of Evendim. The figure jumped and grab a branched and swung itself to climb the trees and finally reaches to the top. The howling became clearer as it enter the Lake of Evendim and stopped just beside the lake. The figure watched the source of the howling and found a pack of orcs forming a camp to stay before sun down. The figure crouched on the branch and squint its eyes and huffed, “Orcs.” It whispered and jumped from the branch and land on top of its horse.

“ _Noro lim,_ Tavaril, _Noro lim_.” The figure whispered to its horse and ride close enough to the camp. The figure crept as quiet as it could and manage to find a spot good enough to hear the conversations. The orcs was opening a big sack and pulled a tiny golden haired hobbit out. “ _Perian_?” The figure gasped and watched the orcs pull the tiny hobbit near the sleeping pack of wargs and tied him on a tree. After the figure was sure that the coast is clear it crept toward the hobbit silently and finally reaches the side of the hobbit.

“ _Dhe suilon_.” Greeted the figure which made the little hobbit looked next to him. The figure took off its hood and revealed a woman with black hair and silver eyes. She was dressed in black with a leather robe decorated with elven words. She has black metal spaulders with elven runes, metal chest guard, metal pauldron, metal greaves, and metal vambraces.

She has loads of weapon with her, two longswords on the back of her hips, a bow and a quiver, with a two handed sword on her back and on her belt there were a small axe and two daggers and an elven rope. She smiled gently at the hobbit and reached to brush the hair out of his face. The hobbit flinched backwards and the lady pull back her hand, “Do not fear, little one.  I do not mean to hurt or to fear you.” She said softly and the hobbit relaxed for a bit. “ _Le maer_?” asked the woman softly and took a seat next to the hobbit.

“I do not speak elvish, nor do I understand one o brave lady.” The hobbit whispered with a hoarse voice and smiled gently at her. “What is a female warrior doing here in the hills of evendil? Are you one of the ranger who scout the area?” asked the hobbit softly. The woman shook her head.

“I am not one of the ranger who scout the area, I am a lone ranger traveling to the Blue Mountains to take a job as a personal guard. My name is Qier or Qir to be short. It is a pleasure to meet you.” She said and put on a charming smile. “What is your name Master Hobbit?” Asked the ranger.

“Bilbo Baggins, at your service.” He whispered and winced at his scars. Qir examined his open wound and grimaced. She took out her dagger and tried to cut the rope off but was stopped by Bilbo. “No, do not help me. Not now, I must know the reason behind my kidnapping, the reason they only kidnap me and not kill me right away.” He explained to her. Qir bit her lips and sheathed her dagger.

“What did you do to deserve this?” asked Qir softly and stare at Bilbo’s eyes. She pulled out her satchel and took out her handkerchief. She took out her water pouch and wet her handkerchief. Then she proceed to clean the dirt on Bilbo’s face. “How long have you been captured?” she asked again.

“I went on an adventure with a dwarf prince and help him gain his mountain back.” He said and smiled bitterly at his statement. “And I have been held captive for 5 days now.” He said and winced when Qir brushed one of his bruise. “They are saying something about taking me to Gundabad.” Whispered the hobbit. Before Qir could answered, she heard footsteps coming towards them slowly.

“I may not been able to save you but I swear that I will follow you. However, I must apologize early for I can’t follow you further when they reached the foot of mount Gundabad.” She said and held his hand. “Until then, I will try to visit you whenever they are not around to guard you.” She said and gave him a sincere smile. Bilbo nodded and after slipping her handkerchief in his little hand the female ranger was out of sight.

After Qir left, the footsteps turned out to be the leader of the orc pack. He walked towards the hobbit and crouched before him. The orc grinned and grab the hobbit’s head by his hair. “You should never help that dwarf prince.” He chuckled and forced Bilbo to face him. “Helping dwarves never do any good. Take yourself as an example. You helped them get their mountain back and what did you get in return? Banishment. Now, you’re on your way to face the consequences of helping dwarves.” He said and Bilbo pull his face away.

The orc yanked his hair and rammed his face on the ground. “Remember this Halfling, the one who put you in this situation is those damned dwarf company of yours.” He said and finally let Bilbo go. He stood up and turned on his heels. Bilbo raised his head and growled.

“I’m glad I helped those damned dwarf company of mine. They bring light to my dull life.” He stated and received a powerful kick which sent him flying to the tree he was tied to and lay limp on the ground. The orc growled and walked away from the hobbit. Qir watched the whole scene while clenching her fists. After she saw the leader gone she went out from her hiding spot and went after Bilbo.

“Bilbo?” She called but the hobbit didn’t answer nor stir. Qir gritted her teeth and crouch over the poor hobbit. She brushed his hair and tried her best to ease his pain. She knew she couldn’t stay any longer so she left him and went to find her horse to build a hidden camp not far from the orcs’. She manage to overcome her first night and when she got back to where Bilbo are, the orcs were already on their way.

So, she saddled her horse up and went after the pack. Days and Months had past for her liking, she has been following them for 4 months. Yet, she couldn’t find a time to visit the hobbit for he is occupied on ‘entertaining’ the orcs. She often heard his screams in the evening and a couple of gruesome choking. She didn’t know what the orcs had done to the poor hobbit.

When she did find the time to visit, Bilbo was different. No longer was his face decorated with plump cheeks and shimmering smiles, his hair was longer and golden dull, gone was those fat, he was sickly pale and he looked much older for his age. When Qir found him he was in a cage, eyes closed while he curled like a ball. Qir gasped, “What had they done to you?” She asked sadly. Bilbo eyes opened and raised his head slowly. He manage himself to sit and face her, he wanted to lean forward but the cuffs around his neck, arms and legs prevented him to do so.

 “I had to entertain them, as their toys. I’m no more than a mere punching sack.” He breathed and manage a gentle smile. Qir winced at his bruises which decorated his pale skin. She leaned forward and held his hand. “Thank you for following me. The orcs will move to Gundabad by next month. I had gathered all the information needed and I do not like what I receive.” He said as he squeezed his grip on Qir’s hand.

“What is it Master Bilbo? What did you hear?” She asked. While she placed her other hand on top of his. Bilbo looked her in the eye with a pained expression. With his other free cuffed hand, he reached his pocket and took out a journal.

“I manage to find time and wrote it down. Now, four months ago when we first met you said you’re taking a job in the Blue Mountains as a personal bodyguard, right?” He asked. Qir tried to remembered and nodded as an answer. Bilbo face enlighten, “Good, does that offering still works?” he asked.

“Yes, they’re going to see me by the end of the month. I was heading early so that I would be familiar to the person when I turned out to be following you.” She answered and tilted her head. “What is all of this have to do about your information?” She asked, getting a little bit confused on where this is going. Then, it struck her, “You want me to deliver the journal to a dwarf?” She asked.

“Yes, do whatever it takes so that this journal get in the hands of either Gandalf the grey or Thorin Oakenshield, king under the mountain.” He said and placed the journal on her hand. “You must leave tomorrow, you have to reach the Blue Mountains and you have to do whatever it takes to deliver this to my company in Erebor.” He pleaded to Qir as tears trickled down his cheeks. “The dwarf race’s fate is depending on this journal.” He added. The female ranger was shocked. She took the journal and placed it inside her satchel.

“There’s another thing I wanted you to deliver. It is in the bag near my cage, it’s the gift that the king under the mountain gave to me, return it to him and tell him that I do not deserve it.” He said pointing at a leather bag he had when he was kidnap by the orcs. Qir opened the bag and found a mithril chain armor shirt. Qir looked at him with surprised and saw Bilbo smiling sadly as if that mithril shirt was a bad memento. Qir looked back at the shirt and put it in her satchel and returned to Bilbo.

“I will do as you say, Master Bilbo. I promise I will deliver your message as soon as I could.” She said. Bilbo relaxed and nodded to her. They sat there for a couple of moments until Qir asked a question, “Master Bilbo? If I waited for your return from Mount Gundabad here. Would you mind if I follow you around? Like a companion perhaps?” Bilbo was astonished at the statement and chuckled.

“Why would you like to follow a useless hobbit around, dear lass?” He asked with a pair of gentle smile and eyes. Qir fidgeted for a while and played with her thumbs but finally answered his questions. Bilbo patiently waited for her to answer with a gentle smile.

“I admire your act of bravery and act of kindness. You even let this orcs took you to save your home and the dwarves’ fate! Not many people would do that, especially for dwarves.” She said and gave a childish grin. “And I have been living alone for all my life, I think that it is time to find a friend or two to stay.” She said. Bilbo chuckled and grab the bars of his cage.

“If you wait for me here when I return from Gundabad, I’ll think about it.” He answered. “But for now, you must go and deliver my message. You have to leave tonight.” He said as he heard a heavy and monster-like footsteps coming towards them.

“Who are you talking to, you wretched _Snaga_!” yelled the source of the footsteps. Qir bit her lips and squeezed the bar of the cage. The hobbit prisoner was ushering her to go away and leave him as fast as she could, but she couldn’t bear to leave him behind. She grabbed one of his free skinny palm and squeezed it in hers. “I am going to return for you.” She whispered and before the orcs caught her, she dissolved in the shadows and returned to her camp.

She went up to find her horse and quickly put on a saddle to ride. She glanced back at the cave the orcs are staying and she could hear a faint noise of whiplashing, she cringed at the sound and turned away. As the midnight wind howl, the young female ranger rode through the field of Angmar and head to the Blue Mountains with head held low.

Days and weeks she venture to the west and finally arrived at Bree and rested for some days. Upon Bree, she had taken out the journal and began reading it in her inn. Pages by pages she scanned and cold sweat began to trickled and wet her neck. She closed the journal and placed it in front of her on the desk. She rested her chin on her palms at the table and groan. She stayed there for a couple of minutes and finally took the journal, placed it in her satchel and returned to bed for the night.

“Such cruel fate for the dwarves. Why such hatred for the children of Aule?” She whispered and finally fell asleep. When the sun rises the female ranger rode towards the Blue Mountain. She finally arrived there by the end of the month. She immediately searched for her employer whom offered her the job. Her employer was indebted with the lady dwarf whom she shall escort to the kingdom under the mountain, Erebor. When the lady dwarf decided to leave the Blue Mountains to join her family in Erebor, her employer had offered her a personal guard. She had to put on her disguise as usual and goes by her everyday name, Howl. When Qir reached her employer, he immediately took her by her arm and dragged her to the place where the lady dwarf is staying.

 “The contract will ended if you manage to protect the lady dwarf all the way to Erebor and when you manage to fulfill the contract, return here and you shall receive your payment.” Said her employer. Qir nodded, she was in a big meeting room in a manor she had never seen in the Blue Mountains. “Howl, are you sure you’re listening? This is a very important task, the lady you are escorting is none other than the sister of the new king under the mountain.” Said the employer.

Qir didn’t answer for a moment and realized that she was under a disguise as usual. She immediately answered with a light nod, “Of course.” She answered with her deep voice. She pull her hood lower to hide her face and stood straightly beside her employer. After a few moments, the lady dwarf finally entered the meeting room alone. Qir bowed in respect to her, the lady dwarf returned her bow with a light nod and turned to her employer.

“So this is the human who supposed to be my personal guard?” She asked firmly, the lady dwarf has a long black hair, decorated with beads and braids, she has sideburns and formed a soft lined beard. As far as Qir could tell her body was well build. “Well, are you lad?” She asked again, getting a little impatient. Qir realized what she had done and quickly gave her a clumsy bow.

“Forgive me, I was not in my right mind.” She said and bowed again for apology. “My name is Howl, I am a mere lone ranger from Harlindon. I will be escorting you for your journey to mount Erebor.” She answered. The lady dwarf smirked and nodded, she turned her attention to her employer and finally formed a deal. After that her employer left them in the meeting room alone.

“Tell me Howl, is that your real name? Why are you dressed so male like? What is it that you try to hide?” Asked the lady dwarf as she moved to one of the empty seat and gesture to Qir to sit next to her. Qir hesitated but nonetheless followed her to her seat. “You’re not a man are you?” Asked the lady dwarf. Qir hesitated to answer and decided to keep quiet. “Do not fret, I promise I won’t tell anyone.” She said to assure her that her secret is safe.

Qir glanced around to see if anyone else was present and found no one. She took a deep breath and sighed heavily, “You have keen eyes, Milady. However, I do not know if I could trust you with my real name, if I do not know yours.” She said and gave her a smirk. The dwarf chuckled and nodded.

“I apologize for my rudeness, I thought your employer gave you my name already and it seems he hadn't done that.” Said the dwarf. “I am Dis, sister of Thorin Oakenshield, King under the mountain and mother of Fili and Kili the heirs of the throne.” She said highly. Qir was shocked and quickly rose from her seat and bowed to her in respect.

“I’m sorry for my attitude my lady.” She stuttered, she kept her head low until the Lady Dis put a hand on her wrist. Dis gave her a sincere smile, “Raise your head and take off your hood, I wanted to know more of my female guardian.” She said. Qir hesitated again and finally nodded. She took of her hood and brushed the hair that had fallen to her face. “Qir milady, at your service.” She said and bowed again in respect.

Dis scanned her from up to toe and seems pleased. “Well then Qir, I am looking forward to travel with you.” She said and held out a hand. Qir stare at it for a while and took it anyways. They both smiled to each other and proceed on discussing the things she need to do aside from escorting Dis to the mountain. Qir finished her meeting in the evening and when she returned to her inn, she immediately collapsed on the bed and began to fall asleep.

She woke up the next day and pack all of her things up and left her inn. She returned to the Durin’s manor and found Lady Dis all prepare with her caravan. “My lady, Are you ready to go?” She asked and pull her hood to cover her face. Dis smiles and nodded to Qir as an answer and after a few moments, the caravan of the Blue Mountains who journeyed to Erebor took off with Lady Dis as their coordinator.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Noro Lim: Run fast  
> Perian: Halfling/Hobbit  
> Dhe Suilon: I greet you  
> Le Maer: Are you well?  
> Snaga: Slave
> 
> I hope you like this one. I promise the next chapter will be longer and more interesting.  
> Next chapter is about Bilbo's journey and Thorin's brooding moment


	4. The Nightmares in Letters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bilbo's short experience and his journal entries and The dwarves reactions hearing the poor burglar friend's fate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M VERY SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE. TESTS ARE BEGINNING TO PILED UP AND I HAVE MORE PROJECTS THAN I COULD CHEW!

_The hobbit shifted inside the sack. He couldn’t breathe properly, it was dark and the warg or wolf he had been tied with was not taking any liking to him. “Bell is dead…” he thought. “Drogo… Primula… Hams…” He repeated in his mind. He choked a quiet sob and silently cried for his fallen friends and families. He cried for hours and finally stopped when the wolf stopped walking and one of the orcs started to untie the bag and toss him to the ground. He landed harshly, nape first which causes him to choke on his breath and coughs violently._

_The orc grabbed him by his hair and dragged him to the nearest tree and place a leash around Bilbo’s neck. Before the orc joined his comrades he kicked Bilbo in the gut and left him on his own. Bilbo winced but endure his pain silently. He took out one of his journal and a charcoal. He started to scribbled words into the journal, pouring all his feelings in it. He kept on doing that, even after he met the female ranger, he kept on writing all the information he had gain into the journal._

_Finally it was his 140 th day with the orcs. He had finished writing and finally put his journal in his satchel which was placed not far from his cage. “I need to find a way so that this journal reaches Thorin or Gandalf.” He thought and sighed heavily. “I must endure it. For him, for my friends.” He thought again and finally went asleep. After finally handing the journal over to Qir, he hoped that she will deliver it to Thorin or Gandalf quickly._

* * *

 

_His journal entry:_

_Day 4 th_

_It has only been four days and I already want to break free from these orcs. They sickens me, but I am not doing this in vain or without purpose. I am doing this for my families and friends. I need to endure this little journey for the sake of my fallen friends. I heard whispers about Thorin, maybe this has something to do with the company. I do not have enough information to make accusation. So, all I need to do now is wait a little bit longer._

_Sign,_

_Bilbo Baggins._

_Day 5 th_

_The Valars had shone my path of darkness. They sent me a maia, or I thought she was a maia. H er name is Qir, her hair is fair and her eyes are golden. I thought it was impossible to have golden eyes, but there she was crouching in front of me. I thought I was dead and I was in Yavanna’s garden, but the orc’s screeches woke me up from my fantasy. She promised me to visit but she said she can’t follow me further to Gundabad. I guess, it is nice to know there’s someone with you along the journey but at one point I am going to continue this journey on my own. Bless her kind soul. I haven’t heard any unusual names, but I caught the orcs talking about Thorin again. I’m beginning to suspect something. However, I don’t have much information to point false accuse. So, I guess I have to wait a bit longer._

_Sign,_

_Bilbo Baggins._

_Day 12 th_

_I should have taken Dwalin’s lesson more seriously, but I can’t go back to that old times. Even though I would pay every coin just to go back. I heard a new name, Asht. I don’t think it sound familiar, but what I do know from all the rough translation I heard, he is Bolg’s right hand man. Well, I guess he’s technically the new leader. That’s all the information I got for now._

_Sign,_

_Bilbo Baggins._

_Day 15 th_

_It’s numb, I couldn’t feel my legs nor my hands, but I still have some strength to write this journal. Terribly sorry for my messy handwriting. They kept on beating me until they’re satisfied. Where’s Qir? Is she okay? I could hear her horse nearby. So, she must be fine. I heard another name, Bairuz. They only have one description for it is, **monster**. That’s it for now._

_Sign,_

_Bilbo Baggins_

_Day 24 th_

_It’s getting worse. They’re using weapons as an entertainment, I have a wound on my gut and they gave me tiny cuts on my back and my legs. When they found out I could dodge their attacks in their little arena, they decided to elevate the entertainment, with weapons._

_Sign,_

_Bilbo Baggins_

_Day 30 th_

_I don’t remember what is laughter or joy. I do not remember my friends nor my families. I hope with the memories about Fili, Kili, Thorin would able to made me remember what love, joy, or laughter was like._

_Sign_

_Bilbo Baggins_

_Day 34 th_

_Zabruz, another name that I heard from the orcs. They had no description or whatsoever about the name. Another whispers, mentioning Thorin’s name. This is beginning to make me sure of the suspicion I had._

_Sign,_

_Bilbo Baggins_

_Day 54 th_

_I heard another name, Biforth, not much description either. I have another wound, across my chest to my stomach. Thorin’s smile and voices are becoming vague. I don’t know if I can bare this pain. It’s dull, it’s cold, I feel useless, I feel hopeless, there’s no hope on saving me. I’ve gone mad, do I still have my sanity? I think I left it the moment I left Shire. Am I dead? I wish I’m dead. I can’t take this anymore, what am I doing this for? For my friends? They let Thorin strangle me. They looked at me with disgust. **DO THEY EVEN TRUST ME? WHY MUST I DO IT FOR THEM?! THEY HAVEN’T DONE ANYTHING KIND TO ME EXECPT GIVING ME HARD TIMES! WHY SHOULD I DO IT FOR THEM?!**_

_Sign,_

_Bilbo Baggins._

_Day 55 th_

_I’m sorry for everyone who read this. I didn’t mean to say that. I promised I didn’t mean to, I was in the verge of desperation. If my friends were the ones who read this, please forgive me. I didn’t mean to write those horrible stuff. [This part is smudge with tears] – I love you all._

_Sign,_

_Bilbo Baggins._

 

* * *

 

Thorin paced back and forth in his throne room and cursed heavily under his breath. Where is that grey wizard when he needed him? He had been pretty occupied with the rebuilding of Erebor but his worries for the hobbit did not wither away in time. The thoughts of his hobbits always lingered in his mind, he stood in front of his throne and stare at it and the heart of the mountain caught his eyes. He clenched his fist and grimaced, “You damn piece of mineral, if it weren’t for you he would have stayed!” He yelled in fury.

 _But you could have listened to his reasons, it is not the jewel’s fault, it is yours_ , whispered the voice of Smaug. _You were the one who banished him, who strangled him, **who hurt him first**_. The voice hissed again. You are your grandfather after all, said the voice. Thorin cursed and turned his heels.

“I am not my grandfather.” He growled darkly and went out from his throne room and found himself standing in front of the grey wizard. The dwarf king raised his head bowed to the wizard. “Tharkun, have you bring us good news for our Hobbit’s well-being?” He asked.

“It is best if you call the rest of the company to hear the news. I do not fancy on repeating the news over and over again.” Answered the wizard. Then he turned around and walked to one of the room. Thorin blinked for a moment and finally he moved to find his company and told them to gather to the room Gandalf had entered.

“Gandalf! What news have you brought us so important, that you had to ask the king himself to gather us here?” Asked Nori as he being shoved by Dwalin inside the room. “Alright! Alright, I’m already inside the room am I not?! So stop shoving me or so help me I would travel to the Shire just to get Bilbo to scold you off!” He yelled to the guard. Which made some of the company snicker.

“I missed him.” Breathed Ori as he gripped his drawing book close and started to remember the memories of the hobbit. The company agreed and chuckled at some of the memories, even Thorin smiled at the time where Bilbo scolded him for not thinking before he acted.

“Well, I am happy to hear that all of you still love our dear hobbit friend so dearly.” Said Gandalf as he took a seat at one of the end of the table. He took out two letters, one had been opened and the other was still neatly sealed. “However, I’m afraid Bilbo is now facing a terrible fate.” He said lowly and place the two letters on the table. The air grew tensed as Thorin raised from his seat.

“What do you mean by that? What happened to him?” He demanded. The grey wizard looked at him with sad eyes and cleared his throat.

“I had sent a letter to the Shire asking for Bilbo’s well-being, but when I receive the reply, it was from his grandfather, the Old took. These two letter are the ones I receive from Bilbo and his Grandfather. I have kept mine and young master Baggins had specifically said to not let me share my letter to all of you. However, do not fret for he had sent you all a letter as well. Shall I read it?” He asked.

The company nodded eagerly. “What are ye waitin’ for master Gandalf?! Rea’ it to us!” begged the toymaker. Gandalf huffed but nodded anyway. He opened the first letter who had been opened the whole time.

_“Dear Master Gandalf,_

_I know you are meant to write the letter to my young grandson who had just returned from your journey. However, he is not in a condition to reply your letters._

_You must be wondering why of course. Well, my dear old friend, after you took my grandson away. A few months later, orcs begun to raid our homeland, I have lost many of my grandchildren and many of my friends. It didn’t take long for us to fight back with the local ranger and some of the Blue Mountain dwarves. We manage to save our people and evacuate them to a safe place. Of course, in the absence of my grandson, the process became slower without his ability._

_Gandalf, many had fallen to a gruesome death. Bilbo manage to arrive in time before the second raid happen. Bilbo led the meeting of the shiriffs and all the important leaders in The Shire and finally came in to one conclusion. He decided to give himself up to the orcs in order to stop the raid for ever happening in the Shire again._

_I couldn’t stop him, he had made his mind. It seems the adventure he had, had turned him into a fearless hobbit. He is a Took after all, the next morning all I found was a dead lass and my grandson dirty handkerchief. It has been 3 weeks Gandalf and all I could found is his family necklace laying on the main road to Bree._

_I attached a letter that my grandson had written to you and the dwarves, the night before he was kidnapped._

_Gerontious Took”_

“He gave ‘imself up?! Wha’ is tha’ mad hobbit thinkin’?! He could get ‘imself killed!” roared Dwalin angrily. He banged his fist on the table while gritting his teeth. “We should save him Thorin! We should do somethin’!” He yelled again, earning a couple of ayes around the room.

“But why would he gave himself so easily? He must have a plan, I mean it is Bilbo we are talking about!” said the eldest prince. “We know Bilbo more than we know what we eat and as you all must know, our hobbit is sly and secretive in the journey. He must’ve been planning on something the night he gave himself to the orcs.” He explained again, earning an approval nod from Thorin.

“But what is it so important that he had to give himself to them? Moreover, what was so important for the orcs that they had to capture Bilbo?” Asked Kili suddenly entering the conversation calmly. Gandalf scanned the room and finally clears his throat and took the second letter which was still neatly sealed. “Is that, Bilbo’s letter for us?” asked the brunette. Gandalf nodded and opened the letter.

“If you all put your weapons down and your knives down master Nori it would be much better.” Said the wizard as he opened the letter. He took the letter out and put the envelope away. When he opened the paper it’s obvious that the person who wrote this was in such hurry.

_“To my dearest friends_

_By the time you read this, I already gave myself up to the orcs. Do not question my move dwarves, I know what I am doing. I have a brain and I’m not afraid to use it. I manage to return home safely but unfortunately it was on fire. I lost my cousins and my friend in the raid, it is a pity that I learnt that they died while I’m on my stupid adventure. However, what’s done is done the only thing I could do now is took care of what is most precious to them._

_I have a bad feeling for this attacks. It seems to be that the orcs attacks happened because I help all of you to get your home back, but I did not regret my decision upon leaving my smial. Heck, it was the best decision I had ever took in my life. In other words, I have a feeling that this attacks might have something to do with you. I believe the ones who commands the orcs wanted to show just what will happen if someone helped dwarves. I believe this person might have a huge hatred towards the dwarves._

_I am warning you to not trust anyone except those who had been traveling with you. You might have a traitor or two in your new kingdom. Beware my friends, for I do not think that your battle had ended. I think it is just an opening act for something even worse. I will investigate further and I promise on my life that I will found out what is going on. Even if it took my own life, as long as yours are safe, it puts a great relief in my heart. Now, don’t you dare go out there in berserk to find me, I doubt that you can find me. I don’t know how long will I be in the hands of the orcs but judging by the raid that had been happening, it’s going to be a long stay._

_Live well my friends, may your journey forever be merry. I hope you all the happiness you deserve and beware of your surroundings. I do not think it is safe to talk about this out loud. I warn all of you to watch your back. Farewell, my friends._

_Ps: Don’t do ridiculous things, I’m not going to be around to fix them up, so please think before you act. Especially you Thorin Oakenshield._

_Bilbo.B”_

“Well, judging by the way the letter is written. This is definitely Bilbo Baggins.” Said Gandalf as he puts away the letter and rest his chin on his palm. “It seems that all the news I had been hearing are proved to be correct. I never thought our hobbit would be the one who experience such cruel things.” He gruff.

“Master boggins mention something about trusting our kins. What does that mean? Does he think that one of our kin is working with the orcs to kill us?” Asked Kili. Fili nodded in agreement, “What does he mean by the attacks have anything to do with us?” said the elder brother.

Thorin sighed heavily, “Enough, if what Bilbo said is true then we must trust no one but only those who are close with us such as my sister. It is with heavy heart I have to announce that we have no one trust other than ourselves, our company and my sister. Is this clear?” He announced to his trusted company.

“Aye.”

“My friends, with this new problem forming, I have to take my leave and visit some old friends to find more information. I do not know when I would be back but I assure when I do, I will be back with more news according our hobbit.” Said the grey wizard as he started to pack his things.

“Aye, tha’ sounds like a plan.” Said Gloin. “Hm, we could hear even more news if we send some people to seek his whereabouts. I have some friends that I could tru-“chatter Nori only to be cut by the wizard again.

“No, if Bilbo Baggins said we supposed to trust no one and to follow his instruction we must.” Said the Wizard as he stood up from his seat and gave them a little bow. “It has been a great adventure, Thorin. I must part ways with you now. I sense something even worse will happen.” He said.

Thorin and the company bows back in respect. Kili went to Gandalf, “If you have any news of Master Baggins. Please inform us quickly.” He said worriedly. Gandalf chuckled and nodded anyways. The wizard walked towards the doors and stopped an inch behind it, he turned and smiled at them.

“Fear not, for it is Bilbo Baggins we are talking about, he won’t jumped into a mess without any plans. Have faith to him.” He said and walked out from the meeting room leaving 12 dwarves staring on the floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll try to update faster. I'm sorry if there's grammar mistake. VERY SORRY
> 
> greenlair  
> Next Chapter is about Qir again! I hope you like my OC to see her again..


	5. The News

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Qir finishes her job.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SORRY FOR THE LATE POST. I kind of changed the title so I hope you wouldn't mind.  
> here goes nothing,  
> I hope you like my oc though

“Have you got a man in your life Qir?” Asked Dìs sweetly. Qir almost choke on her potatoes but manage to cover her flaw. She looked at the dwarf as if she was joking but seeing that she was not joking, the ranger flushed pure red and causes Dìs to laugh hysterically.

“Oh, how mean of you, Lady Dìs! I can’t believe you would actually ask that kind of question.” She whispered knowing there’s still some guards guarding outside the tent. They’re having a supper together in Dìs’ tent, the caravan rest near Hills of Evendim. The familiar Hills reminds her off the small hobbit held in captive by the orcs. She sighed heavily, “But to answer your question, I do not have a specific man in my life. I haven’t thought about relationship that far. Why are you asking me this anyways?” She asked.

Dìs smirked and nodded at her answers, “You should meet my two sons then.” Again, Qir choked on her potatoes and cough violently. “Oh come on, they’re not that bad. Who am I kidding they basically act before they think. Like their uncle, which worries me sometimes.” Said Dìs. “But they are the most wonderful dwarves you would ever meet. They are fun to talk to and believe me they always have mischief in the back of their hands.” Said Dìs.

“Mischief, huh? By the way you describe your sons. I could tell that we’re going to be fast friends and you would see me helping them in one of their schemes.” She giggled and made Dìs laugh. “Aren’t they the heir of the kingdom?” She asked to the lady dwarf. Dìs nodded and smiles softly at her.

“Kìli, the youngest has little responsibility so his uncle let him makes his own choices While Fìli, my eldest child had to face great responsibility of being the crown prince. So his Uncle might be a little bit serious to him.” Said Dìs. The ranger nodded and hummed.

“That’s a bit not fair. I wonder how much of a burden he has to carry on his shoulder.” She said softly. “Believe me, I know how he feels.” She said.

“Oh really? How so?” Asked Dìs.

“I was raised by a human king and queen. They didn’t have any children so they adopted me as their own. In short, they taught me how to be a good ruler.” Explained the ranger as she puts down her bowl.

“Human? Are you not a human?” Asked the Dwarf.

“No, I’m a half-elf. My teacher told me what I was back in my childhood days. I didn’t really see it but as I grew up, I began to realize that I am not as same as my friends.” She said and showed her pointed ears. “Kind of confusing really.” She chuckled.

“You’re not so bad, for a human or an elf. I’m quite like you Qir” She said. Qir smiles softly at hear and whispers a quiet ‘thank you’. “However, I’m quite curious, why would you Dìsguise yourself as a man to be my guard? Besides, you’re quite small to be a ranger. Heck, you’re not even an average man height, how you fool these men?” She asked.

 

“Well, you are not wrong about my height. They were suspicious at first, but when I showed them what I can do, they immediately thought me as another ranger, another skillful ranger. So, they didn’t suspect me anymore. I choose to be a ranger because I don’t have any skills other than archery, swords fight, and hand in hand combat. Truth be told my hand in hand combat is not that good either. Other than that, I don’t like doing paper works. ” Said Qir.

 

“Hmm, you are a free spirited lass then.”

“You could say that, since I do not like to do desk work I decided to Dìsguise myself as ranger and took quests and sometimes be someone else personal guard. Although, back in my childhood, I used to sit around all day, meddling with my father’s work, trying to solve economics crisis in my kingdom. I used to like it but I grew bored of it. Doing all the hard thinking is not a pleasant thing to do.” She said and smiles at the memories.

“What about your reason to be my personal guard?” Asked Dìs.

“That happened unexpectedly, you see I was staying at Iron Hill at the moment and when I heard Erebor had been retaken, I was going to see it for myself, but before I left, one of my employer’s men offered me this job with a great amount of cash. So, I wasted no time and traveled to Mirkwood and took the long way to the Blue Mountain. Since, I heard that the Shire is experiencing orc attacks. So, I went the long way around it. I got Dìstracted in the Hills of Evendim and finally after spending 4 months around Bree. I reached Ered Luin and accepted your job. “She said and took her satchel.

“You got Distracted here? What happened?” Asked Dìs curiously.

“A friend of mine got in trouble, but I can’t help him. So, I decided to finish whatever it is he had started.” She said shortly and smiles at the lady.

“I’m glad you decided to share your experience. I hope we can be closer by the end of this journey.” Said Dìs. Qir smiled brightly which make Dìs smiles too. After a couple of questions Qir decided to return to her tent and called it a night.

She woke up around dawn and decide to pack everything up and helped the others with their luggage. After the caravan was all packed up and ready to go, she return to her main position, which is guarding beside Dìs. The dwarves were a tad suspicious of her, but as time flews by they grew fond of the little ranger. They didn’t suspect a thing about her Dìsguise.

Qir maintain her identity well enough. Until, they reached Bree and stayed there for a couple of week to recruit any men who wanted to travel with them. Qir was accompanying Dìs around Bree and bumped into an old man. Dìs immediately recognize the man and bowed in respect to him.

“Tharkun. It is odd to see you here.” She said.

The old man chuckled and shrugged, “How is it odd of me to visit this town when you yourself are here instead in your home town.” He countered and chuckled. Then, the old man averted his eyes to Qir and eyed her. “What an odd sight, a half-elf working with a dwarf.” He smirked.

Qir’s eyes went so wide they could actually popped out from her skull. “You know of my blood?” She asked deeply. The old man seemed amused and looked at her with an obviously expression. “Oh, my bad. I am Howl, pleased to meet you. Um…”

“I’m surprised you seemed to don’t recognize me. I am whom they called the grey pilgrim or grey wizard, but for now you may as well call me by my middle earth name, Gandalf the grey.” He smiled softly at her.

“Gandalf…” She breathed and clutch her satchel closer. Dìs was getting more confuse by the situation and decided to break the ice.

“Tharkun, my dear friend, what are you doing here in Bree?” She asked. “It’s not yet spring, so you’re not here for your fireworks. How is my brother and my two sons doing? Have they fought well for their rights?” She said. Gandalf hesitated to answer but due to Dìs stubborn expression he had no chance on lying.

“I am here to visit an old friend of mine, a hobbit to be exact, called by the name-“

“Bilbo Baggins.” Answered Qir seriously. Gandalf eyed her in shock and give her a light nod.

“What’s going on?” Asked Dìs. “Do you know this certain Hobbit, Howl?” She asked. Qir nodded without a word and kept on eyeing the wizard. 

Gandalf decided to brush his suspicion and turned to Dìs. “Milady, your brother and your sons had fought well and defend their home with pride. It was truly a pleasure sharing such journey with them. I suppose you are on your way towards your home.”

“Yes, that’s right, we stopped here to gather some equipment and let our friends rest. Howl and I decided to shop some more food and stroll around Bree. Howl is my personal guard for the rest of the journey.” Explained Dìs as she pat Qir’s waist.

Qir chuckled and bowed politely. “I bet this hobbit of yours came with you in your quest.” She guessed.

“Yes he did, but to my unfortunate luck I lost contact with him the moment he reaches his hometown.” Said Gandalf as he sighed heavily. “When are you going to continue your journey, lady Dìs?” asked Gandalf.

“Tomorrow morning perhaps, why?”  She asked

“Would you mind if I stick around and help you with your errands? Just until you arrive to Erebor.” Asked Gandalf politely

Dìs pouted, “But weren’t you there already?” She asked suspiciously. “Why would you want to return to Erebor when you just got back from there?” Asked Dìs suspiciously.

“Well, it seems I have forgotten some of my things there. It is really important you see and I’m afraid I must get it back at all cost.” He said. Dìs eyed him suspiciously and decided to let it slide.

“Of course you can come, the more the merrier, right Howl?” She said and smiled at Qir. Qir nodded in agreement, after a few chit chats they decided to meet him first thing in the morning by the gate of Bree. Qir watched the wizard as he left Dìs and her on the sidewalk of Bree.

Qir clutched her satchel closer to her chest and continue the rest of the day in silence. She didn’t say anything and only greet Dìs goodnight before returning to her own room. The next day she woke up feeling drenched than before. She did her morning routine and went to help Dìs pack. They met their caravan later with Gandalf.

The rest of the trip was as normal as it could get. They had a couple of attacks from Wargs, but Qir and the other guards handled them easily. She hadn’t got any chance to speak with the wizard and when she got to, the wizard seems to avoid the subject at all cost and began to tell her stories about goblins, dragons and the valars.

When they reached Mirkwood, the caravan was doubting the path. Before they entered the forest two elves, a male and a female appeared before them and offered them guidance towards the forest. The dwarves doubted them in no second, but Lady Dìs was able to see beyond that and accepted their offering. Qir squinted her eyes to the male elf, he has blond hair and a slender figure. The elf noticed her staring. He brushed it off and eyed the wizard instead.

“Mithrandir, a pleasure seeing you again. Why did you come back in such short notice?” Asked the male elf.

Gandalf chuckled, “Legolas, I see you’ve soften your heart towards them. However, it is us who must question you. Why are you wondering outside your castle? It is too far for the Mirkwood prince to wander.”

“My father and I don’t see eye to eye. Tauriel and I decided to help outsiders to reach Erebor that is if they are meant to do well.” He answered and smiled at Gandalf.

“Of course…The prince of Mirkwood, son of Thranduil, Legolas Greenleaf and his former commander, Tauriel.” Breathed Qir. She was bewitched by their presence and after she realized that she had been staring at them she quickly threw her sight to the ground. “I-it’s a great pleasure meeting you.” She stated which made the elves chuckles.

“Well, shall we get going?” Said the female red headed elf. The caravan moved slowly and by the end of the day they had reached the middle of the forest. Qir decided to take the first watch and sat not far from the campsite. She tried to clear her mind when suddenly she felt alerted and turned around swords armed in both hands.

The young prince and his friend were quite taken by her reactions. Qir relaxed and sheathed her swords back on her waist. She turn around and continue watching the forest. “What is your intentions here, elves?” She asked offering a seat near her. She felt movement behind her and the young elf prince sat next to her, followed by the other one who sat next to the prince.

“Tell me, what’s your name?” Asked the prince

“Howl, milord. I go by Howl.” She answered.

“I do not know how you can fool these dwarves, but I do know that’s not your real name. You can’t lie to me half elf.” He said.

Qir tensed and held her head low, “Q-qir… my real name is Qir.” She answered. She felt Legolas shifted and one thing to another she felt a hand on her head. “What are you doing?” She asked.

“You do not need to hide your identity around me and Tauriel.” He said.

“Yes, we are not to harm you and I am sure that we are not going to tell around.” Said Tauriel.

Qir felt relieved and smiled at them, she nodded and brushed away Legolas’ hand. They exchange tales of their journey when suddenly Qir asked,“You helped during the battle of five armies’ right? Did you happen to escort a hobbit through the forest? Goes by the name Bilbo Baggins?”

“Hm… Now that you mention it, I didn’t escort any hobbit, but the hobbit was around Gandalf all the time, if not around him then he would be around his dwarves. My Ada said he’s a brave and kind hobbit he had ever seen. Why are you asking me this?” Asked Legolas.

“No reasons.” She answered shortly.

“A dwarf friend of mine said that their hobbit was taken by orcs in the shire.” Said Tauriel.

 “Did you have anything to do with it?” asked Tauriel suspiciously. Qir looked at her with a shocked expression.

“Well, Miss Tauriel, if I had anything to do with it, the hobbit would’ve been dead and I wouldn’t be tagging along with these dwarves.” She said. Tauriel smiled at her and chuckled.

“I’m sorry that I suspect you. It’s just… it’s unusual to see an elf, a half-elf to be working with a dwarf, especially one of the Durins.” She explained.

Qir nodded, “Well maybe it is because I am a part human and maybe because of that I do not hate dwarves that much.” She smiled. Legolas chuckled and patted her back. They continue to bond until Qir felt a little drowsy and decided to call it a night.

The next day she woke up earlier than everyone else, everyone except for Gandalf. She decided to make use her time to go and talk to Gandalf. Gandalf spotted her and braced himself for her questions. He let her sat next to him far from the dwarves but not too close to the woods.

“Gandalf, I do not want you to stall me again with fairy tale stories or war nonsense. I wanted to tell you something, it’s about your hobbit.” She said.

“I know what you are going to say young lady.”

“Oh really? Did you know that I met him and the last time I saw him is when he took his final trip to mount Gundabad?”

Gandalf choked on his breath, “What?”

“It seems you don’t actually know all of what I’m going to say.” She smirked.

“Right, I believe that whatever it is you wanted to discuss, you have to wait until we reached Erebor. It seems that your news might be helpful for the dwarves too.” Said Gandalf.

“Okay, however I want to talk about something else. Something I thought that you would know.” She said and took off her coat. She revealed a mark shaped of an eye on her neck. Gandalf was shock when he saw the mark and examined them thoroughly.

“Angmar.” He whispered darkly.

“I got this from a necromancer from Gundabad. Every time that necromancer’s eyes changed colors the mark will burn and hurt all of our senses. Do you know how to erase this?” She asked. Gandalf shifted backwards and gulped.

“I am sorry milady but I do not know how.” He said. “But I will try to ask my friends.” Said the wizard as he patted Qir’s shoulder. “After you deliver your message and escort lady Dis, we shall travel to him and perhaps he would know the way. However, promise me you would tell the news as the real you.”

“I will. Thank you Gandalf.” She said and put on her coat back. They finally returned to the campsite and moved forwards to the forest. The caravan finally reaches the borders of the forest, Legolas and Tauriel decided to parted ways there and finally the caravan reaches Lake Town by the end of the day. They rested for a while and continues their journey to Dale. The city was in the middle of rebuilding the towns when a man with bow and arrow stopped the caravan.

“What is your business here?” Asked the man.

“I am Lady Dis and the people journeying to Erebor from the Blue Mountain.” Said the brave lady. Qir stand guard beside the lady with her hands on her hips ready to attack anytime. “I am here just passed through to continue to our long last home.” She said again.

“Ah, Thorin Oakenshield’s sister. I should’ve known. Forgive my rudeness for you see our town is in a fragile condition and I must take all the precaution I need. I am Bard the bowman.”

“Ah, you must be the dragon slayer and the heir of Lord Girion of Dale. You are forever in our debt, Master Bard.” Said Dis. Bard smiled at her and let her and the caravan passed. The men of Blue Mountains decided to stay and helped Bard on rebuilding the town. So, Dis, Qir, Gandalf and the rest of the dwarves continues their journey to Erebor.

They finally reached Erebor and was greeted by a bright red haired dwarf worn in Mohawk riding a mighty wild boar with a cheerful grin on his face. “Cousin Dis! How nice finally meeting you here!” He greeted. Dis giggled and gave the dwarf a hug and released him afterwards.

“Dain, it is nice to see you well and hearty.” Answered Dis.

“Who’s the human?” Asked Dain suspiciously.

“He is my personal guard, now please would you like to show us the way?” Asked Dis. Dain immediately nodded and dragged almost everyone inside the kingdom. Qir was mesmerized by the beauty of the kingdom. She even felt her mouth hanging wide open. “Beautiful isn’t it?” Asked Dis. Qir nodded with a little squeak, Dis chuckled and patted Qir’s waist. “You haven’t seen all of it yet.” She whispered.

After the dwarves settled in and Dis was occupied with Dain. Gandalf decided to let Qir wander off until it is time for her to announce her news. She took her time admiring the beauty of Erebor. She didn’t seem to pay attention and accidentally bumped someone and sent both of them falling. “Ow.” She whimpered and quickly stands up. “My apologies I wasn’t looking.”

“Mesmerized by the beauty, eh?” asked the blond dwarf as he took Qir’s hand and stood up. “What’s a ranger like you doing in the halls of Erebor?”

“I was guarding the caravan of Blue Mountains and Lady Dis herself. I am Howl and judging by your eyes resemblance with Lady Dis’ you must be Prince Fili.” She said and bowed lowly.

“Rise, you do not need to bow to me. I thank you for escorting my mother. Is she well?” Asked the prince.

“She is, do not worry. I think she’s a little pre-occupied with Lord Dain.” She chuckled.

“That’s a very good news.” He smiled and eyed Qir from up to toe. “Say, you’re pretty small for a ranger.” He said.

“Well, I’m glad that’s the only thing you noticed.” Said Qir with a sarcastic smile.

“Pardon me.” He chuckles and slapped Qir’s waist. Qir shiver for a while, afraid if her identity covers blown up. But it seems the prince didn’t suspect a thing which made her a little relieved. “Well, Sir Howl would you like for me to take you on a tour?” he asked.

“Don’t mind if I do, Prince Fili.” She said and so off they go travelling around Erebor. They exchange tales and bonded very fast. After showing around Erebor they were interrupted by a voice.

“Howl!”

“Gandalf!”

“There you are, oh good you’ve met Fili.”

“Gandalf! Why are you back so soon? Did you have any news according Bilbo?”

“I believe so. Come, the others had been waiting for you two. Even your mother is present.” Hurried Gandalf.

“Us? _Howl_?” Asked Fili.

“No time to loose, Prince Fili.” Said Qir. They all hurriedly moved to the meeting room. The dwarves in the room was surprised even Dis was gaping.

“What is that human doing here?!” yelled the star haired dwarf.

“Is he a _spy_?!” Yelled another with a funny hat.

“No, Bofur, Nori, He’s a friend.” Defend Fili.

“Apparently he is the one with the information. Now you all will sit down and listen to him talk.” He said sternly. Fili nodded and took a seat next to his mother and his brother. “Now I must introduce you with all of my friends, you have met Fili and the one next to Thorin is his brother Kili, That is Dwalin the guard, Ori the scribe, Nori, Dori, Bofur the toy maker, Bifur, Bombur the chef, Oin the healer, Gloin, Balin and last but not least the King.” Explained Gandalf. The others relaxed and the one in the middle, the leader of the dwarves, King Thorin himself signaled Qir to continue.

“First of all, I must apologize for the confusion I made to you lady Dis, but Master Bilbo made me to make a promise to deliver a couple of things from him.” She said and bowed to Dis. Then she took a long deep breath and sigh. She took of her hood and untie her hair and let it fell on her shoulders and to her back. She brushed some hair off from her forehead and pull back some of it behind her ears, showing her pointed ears.

Fili was beyond shocked, “You are a woman… and an elf?” He breathed.

“Not quite, I’m a half-elf, part human part elf. I am Qir and Master Bilbo sent me here to give you all these.” She said and took of her satchel. She opened the lid and took the journal and mithril out. The dwarves even the king jumped out from their seat and accuse her in khuzdul, all except Fili. **“I DID NOT STEAL THIS FROM YOUR HOBBIT! NOW SIT DOWN ALL OF YOU!”** She yelled and banged the table, a crack was heard from the table and when she lifted her fist, the table who was made by a stone harder than any stone cracked.

The dwarves saw her rage and immediately succumb in their chair, all except one. Thorin growled at her, “Where did you get that?” he asked.

“Bilbo told me to return it to you. He said he did not deserve it. I do not lie or make this up.” She answered. “I was with him when he gave me these. I saw him giving me these and I could still remember him giving me these.” She said.

“You were with him and did not save him?!” He yelled in rage.

“I can’t-“

“WHY DIDN’T YOU SAVE HIM?!”

“I told you I-“

“HE WAS JUST A HOBBIT!”

“ **I SAID I CAN’T HELP HIM BECAUSE HE DID NOT WANT TO BE RESCUED!** ” She yelled. The words struck Thorin hard and that sent him to sit down in shock. “Look, will you please give me a moment to explain?”

“Yes, uncle let her explain.” Said Kili. Thorin scanned the room and finally nodded.

“Good, Bilbo manage to write all of the important things in this journal. I believe the last date was written for all of you. The mithril… he gave me this and told me to tell you that he did not deserve it and he wished to return it. That’s all of the things he wanted me to tell you lot. Now, what would like to know more?” She asked.

“How is he?” asked Bofur.

“He was… in no condition to walk, crawl or even speak. They beat him senseless, he’s paler than ever, only bones and skin was left and worse his eyes were dull. They show him no mercy and the last time I saw him, he had multiple wounds on his body, his hair was longer and he was being caged like an animal.” She said

“Oh Mahal…” Whispered Ori. The other dwarves were shocked, some of them even shed a tear. “I don’t know how Bilbo manage to go through with it…” he choked.

“I am sorry that I can’t help him if I wanted to, but another thing that I know is that they are going to Mount Gundabad and as far as I know. It is not a place where a human let alone a hobbit should be.” She said darkly. “One must be completely mental or has a death wish to ever enter that mountain.”

The dwarves was deep in thoughts when Gandalf stood and took the Journal. “May I?” He asked.

“Of course, it was never mine to keep.”  She said and brushed her hair that had been falling to her forehead. “You should probably read the last one. It’s kind of important.”

“Qir why did you know this and told me along the way?” asked Dis.

“I would love to milady but I’m afraid I can’t trust everyone with this.” She said.

“Are you saying-“

“Yes, I believe there might be a spy in your new kingdom, King Thorin. Bilbo was right, you must trust no one.” She said.

“And how can we trust you.” Said Thorin.

“That is for you to decide, King Thorin.” She said.

Gandalf clears his throat, “May I interrupt? It seems I really do need to read this last entry.” He said.

“Go ahead.” Said Thorin.

“Very well,

_Day 140 th_

_Tomorrow I am going to Mount Gundabad, I hope Qir shows up today so I could deliver this to Thorin or Gandalf. I must not lose hope. I dedicate this entry for Gandalf and Thorin to read. It seems I can’t escape here in a very long time. I do not know if I still have the spirit to continue. However, for the sake of every dwarf’s life I must do this. I was correct, this has something to do with you Thorin. All the more reason to watch your back. No, this wasn’t just about you Thorin, in fact it’s all about the dwarf race. The orc’s master, the one true leader I heard is forming a plan for the dwarves. I don’t know what it is but I think I would know whatever it is in Mount Gundabad. Gandalf, do you know anyone by the name Daeron? If not... [This part was smudge]…_

Oh my…” Finished Gandalf as he threw the journal away for the dwarf to see. Some of them gasped. There it was, written in dried blood, _**‘DON’T TRUST ANYONE’**_. Thorin eyes went wide and looked at Gandalf.

“Bilbo…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, please give a comment or kudos or both is fine if you like it. Share if you want to.  
> Every comment I receive will help me improve!
> 
> Next Chapter: we got a glimpse of romance perhaps.  
> and I might add some sketches that I drew. I hope you like this chapter though! BYE


	6. Leaving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Qir continues her story

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE! I HAD TEST AND A LOT OF TRAINING SESSIONS. HOPE YOU LIKE THIS ONE

“Bilbo…”Breathed the King.

The dwarves was in a grief silence. Finally, Lady Dis decided to break the ice and said, “So, I was told that this hobbit has a plan. What was it?” She asked.

“That, I can’t answer… His plan, I think is to investigate or to act as a spy from the inside of the enemies’ fort.” She said. “I don’t know what he will do afterwards, I guess we have to wait for him to return.” She said. “I am going to return to the Hills of Evendim and wait for him there. I promised I would tell you everything I hear or saw, if it has any relevance with the Hobbit. For now, all of you must beware of the strangers around you. You’ll never know who might side with evil.” She said.

“Thank you.” Said Fili.

“For what? All I do was fulfilling Master Bilbo’s wish.” She smiled.

“Forgive me for my rudeness earlier.” Said King Thorin. Followed by a couple of ‘ayes’ and ‘sorry’. Qir chuckled and gave them the most sincere smile she ever had.

“Do not apologize. I understand that Master Bilbo is dear to your heart and his condition makes all of you to worry. I understand that you had been in a hard time and it is natural for you to get mad a stranger who happens to have Mithril in possession.” She said.

“You’re a good man, Qir. Well, a good woman.” Said Kili. Qir chuckled and smiled at him.

“I want you all to note this.” She said in a serious tone. “I will not give up, not until I return Bilbo home. You have my word on that.” She said and put her fist on her chest.

“You don’t need to do that.” Said Dis.

Qir looked at her and gave her a soft smile. “I know I don’t, but it’s the least I could do to lessen your worries.” She said and took her satchel. “Well, I think I’m going to leave you all to discuss the things that might not matters to me. Gandalf, I’ll be guarding the doors if you need me.” She said and pull her hoodie to cover her face, excuse herself, and finally left the room.

* * *

Fili watched her left the room and sighed to himself, on one hand he’s worried of Bilbo and he doesn’t quite trust her but on the other hand he is quite taken by her bold moves. She even yelled to his uncle, now he knows that not anyone can do that and only some people can stood against his Uncle. His mother is one of them, Bilbo Baggins himself can scold his uncle, and Gandalf was out of question and now the half-elf who disguise herself as a ranger, who travels with his mother just to deliver news about Bilbo, shouted at the Thorin Oakenshield and cracked the stone table. He was utterly amazed by her powers and her boldness.

“-li? Fili!” yelled a familiar voice.

“Hm?” He answered quickly.

“What got in your head, brother?” asked Kili worriedly.

“Nothing.” He said and brushed off Kili’s curiosity.

“Nothing… pffh, I know you well like Bombur knows food and I know that it isn’t just nothing.” Said Kili as he stare at his brother right in the eyes.

“Oh shut up you.” Answered Fili grumpily and turns his attention to the meeting. Gandalf reads the journal thoroughly and Fili noticed that the wizard’s expression changed time to time whilst reading the journal.

“Right, do you want to keep this Thorin?” Asked Gandalf as he closed the journal and passed it to Fili. He didn’t pay any attention afterwards and focus his own attention to the old leather journal. He flips open the pages and touched the messy handwriting.

‘ _Bilbo must be in pain when he wrote this down._ ’ He thought and flipped the pages and stopped on the last page. He read it thoroughly and sighed heavily. He closed the journal with a heavy heart and passed it to Thorin for him to read.

Thorin took the journal and flipped it open. He closed his eyes and closed it before even reading it. “I can’t.” He said darkly. Fili thought that it’s pretty understanding considering their relationship along the journey. Hearing the hobbit’s condition must have blown him hard. “You keep it and study it further. I do not know if I have the heart to read this journal.” Said the King.

 “I see, I’m going to take my leave now. I best inform Howl that we’re departing at dawn.” He huffed.

 “She’s leaving that soon?” Asked Dis worriedly.

 Before anyone could answer the ranger entered the room. Fili quickly turns his attention to the ranger and tried to meet her eyes behind the cloak. When he did, he was taken a bit by her grey eyes. “Excuse me for interrupting, but I can’t stay outside long because your cousin, Dain was glaring daggers at me and I didn’t feel comfortable.” She said and stood behind Gandalf’s chair. “Just pretend I am not here and continue with whatever it is you’re talking about.” She said again.

 “Qir, you’re leaving soon?” Asked Dis again.

 “Ah, yes I am. My job is done and I don’t think I’m useful around here. Also, I have other things to settle and Gandalf is going to help me. So, it is best if I leave soon.” She answered. Dis frowned and sighed heavily. The lady respect her friend’s move and decided not to question further.

 "Well then, it seems that this meeting has reached its end. Thank you all for your time.” Said the wizard as he stood up and gave a little bow to everyone. Qir bowed to them and followed the wizard out the room. Fili watched them both go and turned his attention to his uncle.

 “The meeting is over.” Said Thorin shortly and leave the room. Fili decided to let his uncle to have his own private time.

 “So mother, how was the trip?” He asked as he walked out the room with his mother and Kili.

“Yes was it dangerous? Did anything attack you midway?” Asked Kili.

“It wasn’t dangerous at all, since I have Howl beside me. Even though there are orcs and wargs attack, she handle it well. You should’ve seen her in action. Her movement was breathless.” She explained. When they walked far enough from the meeting room Dis sighed heavily. “How I miss my wee babe so much.” She cooed as she hugged both of them in one scoop.

“Amad! We’re not 60 anymore!” Yelled Fili embarrassedly. Kili groaned in embarrassment.

“No matter how old you are, you’re still my wee lads.” She cooed.

“Oh my.” Giggled someone in front of them. The family stopped on their steps and found Qir trying to maintain her laughter with Gandalf besides her wearing a cheeky smile.

“Q-qir!” Exclaimed Fili in flustered. He quickly breaks away from his mother embrace and stood awkwardly. “You didn’t see that.” He said groggily.

“Well, as you wish then.” She snickers.

“Oh I’ll miss you dearly when you leave.” Said Dis sadly as she let Kili go and stepped forward to Qir. The ranger knelt and gave the lady a hug.

“Well, Gandalf did say to you all that we’re leaving at dawn and it’s still daytime, maybe I still have time to get to know your family.” Said Qir with a smile.

“That’s a wonderful idea! We must not waste more time.” Said Dis as she let go Qir from her hug. “First of all, let’s properly introduce you with my sons.” She said cheerily.

“Fili…”

“Kili!”

“At your service!” They said together and bowed.

“Qier, at yours.” She said and bowed back.

“Well, I’ll be waiting in Dale when you returned.” Said Gandalf, Qir nodded and with that the grey wizard left the kingdom.

“Well then, it is a pleasure meeting you Qir!” Said Kili cheerily. “Do you want a tour around Erebor? I bet my brother here would love to give you one!” He grinned as he slapped Fili on his back, hard.

Fili choked, “Well, I did show her around Erebor. I just didn’t know she was a she after all.” Said Fili.

“I’m sorry about that.” She answered with a giggle.

“Oh I see where this is going.” Said Dis with a smirk.

“Hm? What was that?” Asked the ranger.

“Oh nothing.” Said Dis shortly.

“Excuse me.” Said a sudden voice behind Qir’s back. The ranger jumped for a moment and turned her back around and found the young dwarf scribe she saw in the meeting with the dwarf who wears a funny hat and another dwarf who has a weird hair style.

“My, I’m sorry, you startled me.” She giggled and scratch her nape. “Can I help you? Ori was it?” Asked Qir politely.

“Ah, I’m sorry if I startled you. It’s just, would you please explain to us again about what exactly happened to Bilbo?” He asked shyly. Qir was shocked at first but when she saw her surroundings, Kili was eager to know and of course his mother and sibling too. She took a deep breath and let out a long gentle sigh.

“Of course.” She said shortly. “Would you like to listen too, master Bofur, master nori?” She asked as she started to move to the front gate.

“Where are you going? I thought you’re going to tell us!” Yelled Nori as he followed Qir’s steps. The rest of the dwarves was confused but followed her without questions.

“I am. But not here. Not in the open space. I trust all of you but not all of your people.” She said and spot a narrow alley, big enough for them and remote enough from everyone else. “Over here.” She whispered and led them to the alley. “I don’t mean to be rude but in your new kingdom. There are spies around you, might be your cousin, might be one of the royals, and might be one of you even.” She said as she checked around the alley and found nobody. “So, better be safe than sorry.” She said and stood before them.

“Why do you think so badly at us?” Asked Ori.

“Me? I think badly at everyone, to be honest.” She answered shortly. “And I do not think badly at you, it’s just from my personal experience, I and your kin are not the best of a pair.” She said in grim.

“Oh, well I am sorry to ask, would you like to tell us now, about Bilbo?” Asked Ori. Qir nodded and looked at the distance.

“It was nighttime, I was resting near the Evendill hill. An orc pack passed by and of course I decided to find out why. It is not common for orcs to travel near The Hill of Evendim. Of course around that time I heard the Shire was in trouble but the rangers of dunedain are handling them well. Back in The Hills of Evendim I found one of the warg carrying a potato sack, I found out that it is completely strange because orcs don’t eat potatoes. It turns out when they unloaded the sack, a hobbit fell from it. He was disoriented and weak, so the orcs tied him on a tree and I decided to help him.” She paused and took a breath.

“He didn’t want my help, he said it specifically that he didn’t want to be rescued. I swore upon my heart that I did not lie.” she said and put out a hand. “Anyway, I did the best I could to ease his pain and I decided to follow him all the way until he reached the foot of Mount Gundabad. I hardly get the perfect time to visit him. Since, the orcs seriously guarded the hobbit real tight. When I manage to found the right time, I was already late.” She trailed off. She looked to the darkness behind her with hollow eyes and sighed heavily.

“He was weak, skinny, pale, and ruined. I don’t know what ever things they are doing but he didn’t take it well. He has bruises, cuts, and other things that I don’t want to describe.” She paused and clears her throat. “He was barely alive when I found him but he said this was nothing compared his treason towards you and the king. He said this pain was bearable.” She explained. “One thing led to another, he told me to get his satchel and find Gandalf. He told me to return the Mithril chainmail and here I am now.”

“So, Bilbo planned this?” asked Bofur.

“Not really, you could say it’s his backup plan. His original plan will work when we see him again. Don’t worry master dwarves, as long as you keep this away from the other dwarves and keep an eye on your king. Everything will be alright.” She said.

“I don’t understand. Why would Bilbo do this?” asked Ori.

“That’s a whole other riddle for you to find out. Now that I’ve told you all the things I got from Master Bilbo. What do you want to know next? My prediction of what will become of him? His chances of getting out? If I have to be honest, he would need more than luck and large feet to get out.” She said cynically.

“What do you mean missy? Who do you think you are talking about luck and chances? He had always luck beside him.” Growled Nori angrily. Qir scoffed and swiftly passed the dwarves. “Oi! You have guts to ignore me?!” He yelled angrily. Qir chuckled and turned her heels, facing the dwarves with hollow eyes and nasty smirk.

“I know because I’ve been there, dwarf.” She said. Qir knew she sounded very rude towards them, but she can’t help it because the star haired dwarf was getting on her nerves. She needed to make her point in front of them. She didn’t care if she sound like a devil in front of Lady Dis or in front of her new friends. She had experienced hell before and the way that particular dwarf treated her, made her want to kill herself right there and then.

“Now, you listen to me Master Dwarf, I know you lost your home and you were driven far away from where you should be. But you get to take your home back and you are rebuilding it right now. I can’t do that because I’m forever lost and I don’t have any family to return to and I have been doing that for a long time. So please, don’t act as if you know what it’s like to be miserable.” She turned her attention to Lady Dis and gave a bow. “I’m sorry for my rudeness.”

Qir knew she was putting up a bad first impression, but she didn’t care. She didn’t care if Lady Dis or her new friends found her not as kind as she looked like. She needed to let it out and she did. I’m going to regret this, she thought and left the dwarves. She led her way to the main gate.

“Wait, Qir!” Yelled a voice behind her. The female ranger turned her attention to the source of the voice and found the blonde dwarf ran towards her.

“Prince Fili.”

“Oh good you still remember.” He smiled. “On behalf of Nori, I apologize for his brute mouth. He should’ve known better.”

“Oh, I’m fine with it don’t worry.”

“So, you’re going to go now?”

“I’m afraid so.” She said.

“But you are going to inform me if something happened to you right?” Qir giggled and nodded. The dwarf stepped forward and reached her hand. He placed a steel bead on her palm and gave her a warm smile. “As a sign of friendship.”

Qir rolled the bead around her palm and keep it safe in her palm. She smiled towards the dwarf, “Thank you, Prince Fili. I feel honored to know that you consider me as a friend and not a foe. I will keep you informed to all of the things my eyes catches.” She said and bowed to him. She turned her heels and walked outside the gate. She hopped on Tavaril’s back and glanced back at Fili, waving him a final good bye she made her way to the city of Dale.

Fili watched the ranger’s shadow disappear behind the rocky road. He smiled in satisfaction and walked back to his brother

“So, did you give it to her?” Kili said to his brother. Fili scoffed but nodded anyways.

“Of course I did.” Said Fili. To be honest, the blonde prince walked next to his brother towards their uncle. “She’s different Kili, I just know she’s different.”

“I don’t know why she manage to capture your heart in just one meeting. Are you that easy to fall in love brother? I’m beginning to understand why you haven’t found your One yet.” Commented Kili. Fili growled and hit his brother on his head. “What? As Amad told us I must always be honest.”

“Right, honestly I don’t think you could withstand my fist, brother.” Growled Fili. His brother chuckled and shook his head.

“Unbelievable, I hope I’m not as airhead as you are when I fall in love with Tauriel.” Sighed Kili dramatically. Fili scoffed and kick his brother on his arse.

“No, you were far worse than I am. You even daydream about her.”

“Oh come one, it was just that one time!”

“Right of course. One time.” Chuckled Fili. The two continued their jokes until they finally meet their brooding uncle. The whole Bilbo chaos made their uncle ten times worse than before. However, they don’t have any other choice but to wait, since they can’t leave Erebor. But, little do they know, a couple of sharp eyes are eyeing them as they walked to their uncle, observing every move of them. Not just the brothers, but others too. The eyes smiled and disappeared into the darkness of the recovering kingdom under the mountain, Erebor.


	7. Dragowhisp

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bilbo arrived to the enemy's fortress only to learn the history of hobbits that had been long forgotten from his people.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so very sorry for the late update but I had been traveling to my cousins home to celebrate some things. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter.

 

“Wake up, Halfling. We’re here.” The leader kicked the sack and laughed. The orcs happily -if that’s how you describe their ranting actions- went inside a castle like building. The hobbit huffed and whined, he manage to cut a hole in his sack and saw the whole view clearly. The castle, more like a palace of the dead, was placed on the edge of a cliff.

“Oh, Yavanna… What is going on here?” He asked quietly. The orcs continues to drag his sack into a main hall. The hall was decorated with skulls and armors. At the end of the hall which the orcs stopped and let Bilbo out from the sack, stood a black throne. Bilbo was too tired to care and sat silently in front of the throne.

“Ah, finally… the grand attraction. The hobbit who took an adventure with thirteen dwarves.” Roared a voice from his back. Bilbo heard the light footsteps as it ascends to him and finally stood in front of him. Bilbo hung his head low, too weak to even care. “What a pity little Halfling.”

“Tch… tell me about it.” Answered Bilbo with a light scoff. “I was just going to finish my afternoon tea when your ‘men’ capture me. A bit rude I suppose. You need to teach them how to respect someone’s teatime.” He said now eyeing the person in front of him. The man in front of him is a mere human with long dark hair, longer than Thranduil the elven king. The man has long narrow jawlines and has narrow dark eyes.

“Why, my apologies, good halfling. You look a little wretched, I am very sorry that my troops treated you so badly. But I did ordered them to treat you as kindly as they could, but nonetheless orcs are not made for kindness. However, I shall repay you with all my respect, here.” He chuckled darkly and sat on his throne. “You, dear Halfling will live your life here. As my servant of course.” He said as he smiled wickedly.

“Huh, to what? Sweep the floors? Feed the orcs? Comb your hair?” Asked Bilbo bitterly.

“As the matter of fact, yes. Now, in order to become my servant. I need to mark you, so whenever you did an awful job, I could punish you easily.” He smirked and stood from the throne. He walked closer to Bilbo and kneel before him. He slowly brings his face near to Bilbo’s shoulder and bears his fang. On the next moment, Bilbo screamed loudly as the man bit his shoulder.

The Halfling immediately collapse to ground, shaking so badly. His whole body felt like being burnt from the inside, he could feel his bone melting and his eyes tearing, he felt like thousands of arrows piercing his heart and after the searing pain, Bilbo lost his consciousness and fell into the depth of the darkness.

He felt his little body lifted lightly and putted in a soft ground. He opened his eyes to see the one who carried him. It turns out the one who put him to bed is the same man who give him the cursed mark on his neck. “Who are you?” croaked the tired Hobbit. “Why?” He breathed again.

The man gave him a devilish smirk, “I’m the apprentice of the dark lord right hand man. I am the student of the fire lord, servant of Melkor. I am the follower of Sauron, the lord of darkness and I go by the name of Noreth. Now sleep my little servant, dream of your dwarves and your lovely home, for you will only see them in your dreams.”

Bilbo let a shaky breath and finally surrender again to the darkness.

_A tune of joy made its way to the halfling’s pointed ears. “Where am I?” He asked. Bilbo quietly stands up. He looks at his surrounding and found himself standing in one of the most beautiful garden he had ever seen. He made a gasping sound and decided to take a little stroll around the garden. “Hams would love it here.” He said out loud and the memory of his dear friend ached his heart._

_He went further inside the garden and found a gazeebo built in the heart of the garden. In the gazeebo, he met a green haired lady, beauty that can’t be describe in words. Next to the green lady, he spotted a man holding his hammer with a stern look on his face. Could it be? Bilbo steps closer to the gazeebo and the lady smiles charmingly to him. She extended her arms as if inviting the hobbit for a hug._

_“Welcome my child.” She said with the voice as gentle as the cool breeze of spring._

_“The Great Mother of Hobbits, Lady Yavanna.” He breathed. The hobbit quickly bowed in respect in front of her. He didn’t have any time to process anything before the green lay scooped him out from his feet and pulled him in a crushing like hug._

_“Oh, you have suffered so much my child. You have endured so much evil for a pure heart hobbit.” Whispered Yavanna in his ears. Bilbo couldn’t help but to melt in her embrace, taking in all the warm radiated from her body._

_“You have sacrifice a lot for your half siblings.” Said voice next to the green lady. The man smiles kindly to the hobbit, “You have proven yourself to be a loyal friend to my children. You have my deepest gratitude, young one.” He said kindly._

_“I- it is not a problem, milord. They are part of my family and of course I would do anything for them.” Answered the little hobbit to the Father of Dwarves, Aule himself. “However, it worries me to know that another man who seems to be the student of your former maia wanted to harm my dwarves. Would you happen to know the reason, oh great Aule?” Asked Bilbo politely._

_“That my child is because of his hatred towards my children. However, the rest of the story, you will found later in your long journey.” Answered the all-father._

_“Yes, but for today, I must warn you of the things you will discover next. I will tell you a brief story, this story had been long lost to your ears and the other being of middle earth. Only you and your enemy knows this story.” Said the lady of earth. Bilbo nodded confusingly, the two holy couple led him to the bench inside the gazeebo._

_“Now listen well, Bilbo Baggins, for there was one whom they called the brave hobbit, conqueror of drakes and dragons.” Said Yavanna as she took a seat next to him and Aule on his other side._

_“Hobbit? Conqueror? Drakes? B-but I thought Hobbits are a simple folk, even back in the days, the stories my grandfather told me…”He stutters._

_“The Hobbits are a simple folk, which is after they found the shire. Did you ever know the real origin of your race? They never record anything before the wandering days. Ever wonder why?” riddled the lady. Bilbo crunched his nose and tried his best to dig his memories out._

_“Now that you mention it, it is kind of odd. Please do tell about these missing peaces of my race’s history.” He asked politely. Yavanna smiles lovingly and begins her story._

_“Your ancestor first sprouted from the soil of Harnen, the south of Gondor. The first of those Hobbits eventually migrated to the Brown Land, not far from the great Anduin River. Your ancestor answers to the first kings of Gondor. Now, it was said that Hobbits has 3 races, Fallohides, Harfoots, and Stoor. However, there is one secret race that only exist when mixing the blood of Fallohides and Stoor, specifically Tooks and Baggins. The blood of leadership and simplicity would mix together and form another race called, dragowhisp. This particular race has the ability to not only control the Drakes and Dragons but also be as one with the Drakes and Dragons. You, young Bilbo Baggins has the blood of dragowhisp, the long forgotten race of the hobbits._

_“The last dragowhisp lived for Three hundred years in the end of the first age, where they help the elves and men, fought Glaurung, the father of dragons, Ancalagon the Black, and The Beast of Gondolin. Of course the last dragowhisp would be you, commanding Smaug to stop in the middle of the village for the dragon slayer to slay. Did you remember?” Asked Yavanna. Bilbo tried to remember again when the golden dragon flew upon Laketown. What he did back then, he was too furious of everything. He was furious of his failure that the adrenaline took over his attitude._

_He remember himself climbing the rock in front of him and felt his heart pumped with hatred and anger, he yelled on top of his lungs a language he didn’t know. He remembered that he had pointed the fire drake while chanting out loud a sentence with a different language. The fire drake had stop his fire and look at the hobbit from afar. “Naređujem ti drake vatre, Smaug strašno da zaustavi vatru dah i ostati još.” He breathed._

_“Yes, that is the secret tongue of dragowhisp. Now, as the years passed the dragowhisp race had begun to whither, forgotten and finally disappear. The last dragowhisp was Blane the whisperer. The last dragowhisp had left the race of Halfling and settled peacefully near the Icebay of Forochel. That is until you were born, dear young one. Dragowhisp can bore children of any races, be it male or female, however the dragowhisp must choose their partner carefully for if they have choose the wrong one, they will lose their power and they can’t pass on their power to their children. Now, there are 2 creations of Drakes and Dragons. The Valars creation and of course Morgoth’s creation. The Valars creation are nearly extinct due to men, dwarves and elf misunderstanding judgement. Morgoth’s creation ended with Smaug, or so you thought._

_“The Valars creation as I said are nearly extinct, however you can still save them. In the castle you are living, I sense five dragon eggs, four of it are the Valar’s creation and one is the offspring of Ancalagon the Black. It seems that the enemy you are facing might want to repeat the catastrophe Ancalagon the Black had cause. The man who gave you that mark hates the children of Aule so much that he swore to annihilate all dwarves in middle earth.” Finished Yavanna. Bilbo nodded quietly._

_“The eggs are hidden in this castle, right?” He asked. “Then I shall do my best to retrieve all of them. However, I being a dragowhisp is just ridiculous. It must be a mistake.” He laughed._

_“Would we visit your dream if you’re not the chosen one? Now, our time is barely much, you shall find your way towards the eggs and flew to Icebay of Forochel, where you will find the last Ice Dragon of the Valars. Now, it’s your time to wake up, my child. May your road forever be green, Bilbo Baggins the dragowhisp.” And with that the songs of flowers carefully lift Bilbo’s consciousness away._

“Urgh…” He groaned and opened his eyes. The pain from his shoulder was long gone, but every part of his body ached and complained on his movements. “Oh, work with me would you.” He grumbled and sat on the edge of the bed. Bed? He wondered as he carefully stands in the middle of the room. He eyed around the room and found the bed he slept in. " _Now all I have to do is to find 5 dragon eggs and possibly train them as my pet. No big deal."_ He sighed and sat on the edge of the bed. " _Dragowhisp, huh._ " He chuckled. Then he felt a gaze from the door and found the Noreth grinning at him.

“Good afternoon, Bilbo Baggins. Hungry?” He asked as he moved to the little table beside the bed, taking a few bread and offers them to Bilbo.

“Why so nice with me?”

“Well, I need to take care of my servant. After all, you need to feel welcome here if you’re going to stay forever.”

“Forever, huh. So what am I supposed to do around here? Care to explain?”

“Of course, you servant, are going to clean up the orc’s carcass, feed the wargs, clean the dungeon and clean every room in this castle. Of course before that I need to show you every room here so that you won’t get lost. You will start working tomorrow morning. You will not send any letter to your family, because we need to hide you of course, in case those nasty dwarves of Erebor came marching down here.” He said making a disgusted face.

“Why do you hate dwarves so much? They’re not that bad, they’re loyal, kind and love-“

_CRASH_

Bilbo’s head was hit with the bottle glass and sent the poor hobbit flying to his bed. He could feel the red blood trickling from his forehead, he pressed the wound and whimper softly.

“ **DWARVES ARE VIOLENT, GREEDY AND AWFUL CREATURE. THEY DON’T DESERVE TO LIVE OR TO BREATHE THE PURE TASTE OF WIND. THEY DON’T DESERVE TO EXPERIENCE LOVE OR KINDNESS BY OTHER RACE. THEY DESERVE TO SUFFER AND DIE**.” Yelled Noreth furiously, he took the hobbit by the collar and threw him to the mirror. The glass shattered everywhere around Bilbo, some even got stuck in his skin.

“What…have they done… to you?”

“That is none of your business, I _sent_ Smaug to hoard Erebor only to be failed again by _your_ hand. You shouldn’t have help them, their greedy personality causes death upon my people.” He murmured and steps closer to Bilbo. He grab the hobbit’s curly hair and force Bilbo to face him. “If you want to stay alive and not get eaten by the orcs. I suggest you to _shut your mouth_ when it came to dwarves.” He whispered darkly and slammed the hobbit’s face to the glass shard.

Bilbo screams in agony. “ _Alright_! Alright! I’ll do it! **Stop**!” He pleaded and cried loudly. Noreth smiles and carries the hobbit to his bed.

“I’ll go get my healer to fix your face, after that you’re going to follow me around the castle to study the rooms for tomorrow morning. Am I to be understood?” Said the lord as he makes his way towards the door.

“Yes, yes milord.” Whimper Bilbo.

“Good. Don’t rub your eyes or the shards will make it worse.”

_Oh, Yavanna, please bless me strength to stand another day in this cursed castle._ He sobbed. Bilbo heard a person came inside his room and started to pick the shards out from his skin and start to mend his wound. The healer continues this and gave Bilbo a tonic to ease his pain. When he opened his eyes he was shocked to see a little girl with a plain tunic. "Who are you?" He asked.

"Breet... You shall rest for a while, master hobbit. Lord Noreth will come by and pick you up a moment later." She said soothingly.

"This room... someone has been here before, right?" He groaned.

"Yes... A human child, goes by the name of Qier. She escaped 12 years ago. By now she must be a grown up like my late sister."

"Oh... I see, why don't you escape as well?" 

"I can't, Lord Noreth had chopped all of my toes. See?" She said and showed her feet. 

"Kh! What a barbaric thing to do!" 

"Yes, well, he did not only chopped my toes but he blinded me to. However,  _your_ place is not here. I may not have my eyes and I may lost a couple of toes but I can see through you. You have a rare blood running in your veins. The Valars must have sent you here for a reason!" She and touched Bilbo's cheek.

"I guess... Maybe when I found my way out, I could take you with me young child."

"No, I am bound to be here. But I  _can_ help you find your way out." she smiled and stands up. "I shall return to give you your dinner. Farewell, master hobbit." 

Bilbo watched the little girl silently leaves the room. He sighed heavily and watched the ceiling. The ranger whom he called friend had been tortured and kept in here. The same room he is staying, "Fate can be so cruel sometimes." He mumbles and closed his eyes. " _Please let it be over soon._ " He prayed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had add a few Siberian language because I had to make up a language for the Dragowhisp. Sorry if it doesn't sound right. I used google translate, so you can imagine how well that went. Anyways, I promise to update sooner! :3. Do comment if you want.
> 
> Next Chapter: Wandering!  
> Who's this spy that had been working with Noreth the sadist? Why such hatred towards the dwarves?


	8. Chapter 8: Wandering

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Qir's journey to Rivendell starts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING AT A LONG PERIOD OF TIME. I have my studies piling up whenever I had time to update. But I hope you enjoy this chapter. 
> 
> Also, I am looking for a Beta to help me edit my horrendous grammar. Anyone? No? Okay. ;_;

Qir felt something uneasy crawling behind her back. Before she and Gandalf went away from Erebor, the half-elf decided to roam around Erebor for one last time to see if anything caught her attentions. One particular thing did though, when Qir passed one of the dwarf lords an eerie spine-chilling feeling starts to creep out behind her back, she turned around carefully do that she wouldn’t build up any suspicions amongst the dwarfs. Qir eyed the dwarf lords one by one, one with a very funny looking braid on his hair, the other has a striking red hair and another one has a really weird looking beard.

Qir never understood dwarf’s fashion sense. People around her always said that the longer the beard or the more braids they have the more beautiful or handsome they will be. Whatever it was not all dwarf were meant to have many hair or braids. Kili and Ori are good examples to less hair but still hot as dragons’ fire. Anyway, putting the fashion senses aside as she began to look closely the three dwarf lords, the one with a weird looking beard has a distinct mark starting from his mouth and through his neck. If she had more time she would’ve inspect the closer but because she has to depart soon, she has no other choice but to leave her questions in the deepest part of her mind.

She left the dwarf lords reluctantly and walked towards the main gate. There she had to walk quite far to find Tavaril’s whereabouts. After finding her trusty horse she rode towards Dale and met Gandalf in an inn not far from the main gate of Dale. When she enter her room, she found Gandalf already sitting near the dining table. Qir took off most of her weaponries. She sat across Gandalf and manage to look a bit closer about the old grey wizard.

“Is there something wrong with my face?” Asked Gandalf gruffly. Qir put on a little smile and shook her head.

“It’s nothing master Gandalf. It’s just I’ve been wanting to meet you and see your magic with my own eyes. Now, here we are sitting across each other. May I ask a view questions?” Asked Qir politely. Gandalf let out a quite chuckle. He took out his pipe and feel them with weeds that Qir hates. The Grey Wizard lit a bit fire to the pipe and soon white smoke starts to surround them.

“Well it depends with the questions you are asking. If it’s wise I will answer if it is not than I cannot answer. Just as simple as that young ranger.” Said Gandalf. Qir scoffed and rolled her eyes. The old wizard continue to breathed out white smoke rings and sometimes animated objects than quite explains why he is a wizard. “Sorry my lass, does this bother you?” He asked the ranger.

“Quite a bit sadly, but it doesn’t matter. My late father used to smoke a lot, not to mention my lover too.” She sighed, her mind began to wander off to the good old times she had with her lover. The memory made her sad however as her eyes began to cloud with tears, but like a professional ranger she quickly pulled herself together. After that she stare into Gandalf weary eyes. Now that she could take her time to read the wizard slowly. There’s nothing magical about Gandalf. For her, he is just another old hermit who does mind tricks and not miracles.

“What are you thinking lass? About your beloved lover? Who’s the lucky man dear ranger?” Asked Gandalf playfully.

“Oh… what you mean is my _late_ lover and he’s no man.” She smiled calmly. “Darkest moments in my life when I lost him.” She confessed with sad melancholic eyes

“Ah, I am sorry for your loss.” The grey wizard grunted and put away his pipe. After a moment of silence Gandalf finally break the silence. “Now that you have answered my questions, it is your turn to entertain me with your questions.”

“Ah yes my questions. You did fought in the battle of five armies, is that correct. You must have been fighting alongside Bilbo Baggins. What do you think about Master Bilbo because if he can withstand such beating from the orcs, he must have been a brave fighter, right?” She concluded.

“He is no soldier or warrior, just a simple hobbit who lives in the Shire. I just gave the little lad a nudge to explore outside his hobbit hole. He has the simplest heart that none of the creature of Arda could have and came a strong will with it. Bilbo is just another ordinary hobbit but he made miracles with his ordinary strength.” Gandalf smiled as he told the story of a young brave hobbit from his memories. “I still couldn’t believe that Bilbo would do that far to protect Thorin and the Company.” Sighed Gandalf sadly. Bilbo’s news had given a pretty big blow for the grey wizard.

“I believe it was no surprise that he would do that to protect Thorin and his Company. You said it yourself that he has a big heart. Of course he would do that to protect his friends. Even though based on what I heard, Thorin treated Master Hobbit like a trash, but love defies the law of living basically.” She explained thoroughly. Once again they were in a moment of silence, after a minute or two Qir stood up from her seat and stretched out her arms. “I’m going to bed, let’s discuss more of this on the way.” Halfway to her room she stopped and turn to look at Gandalf. “Where are we going anyways?”

“We are going to Rivendell. I must consult with my old friend, Lord Elrond. The-“Before Gandalf could finished Qir raised her hand.

“Yes, I know who lord Elrond is, Gandalf. His name is quite famous amongst the rangers and the half-elf community. Not that the half-elves ever have a community that is, but the point is your friend is a famous person and let me guess… is he the friend you’re talking about? The one who will do something with angmar’s mark?” She asked.

“Yes, I believe through his wisdom, he will do something with your mark.” Answered Gandalf lightly, then he got up from his seat and went to his room. “Best to sleep early if we want to have an early start at dawn.”

Qir smiled, “Aye sir. Good night Gandalf.” With that she went inside her room and took off her multiple clothing. After she finally changed into her night gown, she sat for a minute on her bed. She rose just to take her journal from her satchel and decided to scribble some notes before going to sleep. She decided to write what had happened for the past few weeks and months. She had stop writing these journal entries, flipping off the old pages many old memories starts to occur inside her head.

Pages after pages consists of her awful handwriting but writing on rocks and on Tavaril’s back wasn’t a good idea. She stopped in the middle of the book and stare at a page consists of a familiar handwriting. She stroke the page and felt a tear drop running down her cheek. She quickly wiped it, turn to a blank page, dip her pen to a bottle of ink and starts to scribble down starting her new job after taking a long break from the world.

When she finished her scribbling it was already midnight and her eyes began to tire out. “That’s enough for today.” She yawned out loud and close her journal, placing it back inside her satchel. She sat on her bed and blew the candle’s light out. Finally, she closes her eyes and let the hooting owl lulled her to sleep.

She woke up the next day after a three hours sleep, the feeling of softness from the bed made her felt out of place. Living almost all of her life on the road, she’s used to the green grass as her bed and Tavaril’s body as her pillow. She’s not used to the ceilings that barricade her from the view of the night sky. Not used to the walls that stand between her and nature. She never liked living in houses or inns, it made her feel so confined that it suffocate her. She quickly put on her gears, not to mention her weapons and satchel. When she walked out of her room, she found Gandalf already ready with his things. The old wizard smiled at her presence.

“What are you waiting for Howl? We’re running late.” He said as if he has been waiting far too long for her. Qir scoffed and pour some water to her water pouch before taking her archery equipment and her broadsword. Finally, when she felt like it was enough she exited the inn and joined Gandalf who was already sitting on his horse with Tavaril at his side. Qir shook her head in disbelief, _this wizard is a complete weird creature_ , she thought before getting on Tavaril’s back.

“So, to Rivendell?”

“Well of course lass, where else shall we go?”

“Oh I spot a Tavern not far from here. A little ale wouldn’t hurt right Gandalf?” Joked Qir. Gandalf chuckle at her joke and shook his head lightly as an answer. Qir scoffed again and shrug it off. They left Dale earlier than what they had expected and arrived at Laketown by the time the sun arise from the east. So they travel more to Mirkwood, they travel quite fast to Mirkwood since there are no orcs near them and no obstacle they had to face. When they arrive at Mirkwood they waited for a moment to find the road they had to take and with great focus travels into the wretched forest.

To no surprise they bumped into the uncrowned prince and his guard. Qir was more than happy to found someone else in this dreaded forest. She almost tried to claw her eyes out of desperation and boredom. It was a mystery about how Gandalf could stand the forest this long. “ _Ai! Legolas, Tauriel Mae g’ovannen! Na vedui._ ” Breathed Qir in relief. The tree elf share a big hug together. { _My friend, you have no idea how glad I am just to see your face in the middle of this forest.}_ She laughed. Legolas chuckled and pat her back.

{ _Mae g’ovannen Gandalf, Qir. What brings the old grey wizard and a half-elf here, to Mirkwood? Are you lost?}_ Asked Legolas kindly. Tauriel repsectly stood behind him giving the ranger and the wizard a small smile.

{ _Lau, Mellon nin. We are heading to Rivendell. We need your guidance so we wouldn’t get lost in this forest of yours.}_ Answered Qir. Legolas’ eyes widened when he heard that Qir was leaving the Lonely Mountain when she just arrived around a week ago.

{ _Why leaving so fast, Mellon? Do you not like it there? Did they mistreated you?}_ Asked Legolas protectively. The two may have just met a couple weeks ago but it seems that the prince found a lost little sister searching for help.

 _{No, my friend. Don’t get me wrong, I love to explore Erebor’s riches and their amazing architectures but there’s a certain circumstances that prevents me to stay there a bit longer. Gandalf and I need to reach Imladris as soon as possible. Can you help us?}_ Asked Qir in a more serious tone. Legolas noticed the sudden change in her tone, he thought about it for a while, trying to find a reason that could prevent Qir from staying in Erebor, but no logical excuse appeared in his head, so for now he shrugged it off. Legolas turned to Gandalf as if asking for another explanation from the wizard.

“Now don’t look at me, she’s leading the way. I am just a mere companion to her.” He said shortly. Qir scoffed loudly and mumbles a few curses under her breath. Legolas smiled at the old wizard’s reasons.

“Ah, so a trip to Rivendell to seek wisdom from the great Lord Elrond. I think I could also pay a little visit to the twins and Lady Arwen. It has been centuries since I last saw them.” Said Legolas as he guided his horse towards to exit route of Mirkwood. Tauriel was a bit taken aback hearing Legolas’ decision. Not just Tauriel but both Qir and Gandalf were also taken aback hearing the prince’s statement.

“Legolas, don’t you think that this is a bit reckless? We can’t leave Mirkwood unguarded, what about the travelers? They’ll be terribly lost.” Reasoned Tauriel.

“ _Mellon,_ I ask you to help us by guiding us. Not coming with us and abandoning your duties.” Added Qir.

“I abandon my duties as a prince the moment I left my father’s throne room. I am free to do what I want without worrying my image as a prince. Tauriel, you are also free to choose. Stay here in this miserable forest or go explore the world. My father can handle a few travelers easily, we have been helping his job to be honest. Let’s see if he can handle a few visits from outsiders.” Explained the silvered blond elf before mounding his horse to the other direction. The former guard hesitated at first but quickly followed the now crownless prince.

Qir and Gandalf sat on their horses with a stupid look on their face, they look at each other and then back at the two elves before them. They were dumbfounded, they weren’t expecting for the crownless prince to actually come with them to Imladris. Legolas halt his horse and turned towards the two motionless people. “Aren’t you going to follow me? If you want to get out from this forest I suggest you to keep moving.” Said Legolas playfully. Again, the two were taken aback. After a few mouth gaping moments, Qir shook her head and shrug it off. She quickly mound her horse to follow Legolas, Gandalf did the same thing and so what once were two now became four.

They manage to find the exit sooner than they originally planned. They stopped for a while to make a sign for the travelers in the future. After they made the map sign and put it right on the entrance of Mirkwood they made their way towards Beorn’s house. Because there were no delays from orcs or bandit raids they decided to pursue further and before nightfall they made a camp not far from the where Gandalf and Company of Thorin Oakenshield used to camp. That night Qir decided to take a walk to the nearby forest and climb one of the trees. She took out her journal and sat there scribbling her thoughts.

After what seems to be a few hours of writing she stopped to admire the moon. “Admiring the beauty or just plain brooding, my friend?” Asked a voice down at the bottom. Qir jolted and lose her balance from the tree. “Whoa, be careful up there.” Chuckled the voice down from the ground. Qir took a peek to see the Silvan elf looking at her with worried eyes, she grinned glowingly and put her journal in her satchel preparing herself to jump only to be stopped. “Don’t come down yet, stay there I’m going up!” He yelled and began to climb the tree.

It took him five minutes and more just to reach where Qir at. Legolas was out of breath when he finally sat next to Qir. “You are an awful climber.” She commented flatly. “You must be a disgrace back at home Greenleaf.” She joked. Legolas snicker and punched lightly on her shoulder.

“This tree isn’t as slanted as the ones back at _home_.” He answered lightly.

“That’s a quite pathetic excuse for a Woodland elf. So, what’s the real reason you want to come with a wizard and a half-elf? You’re not just visiting the sons and daughter of Lord Elrond, are you?” She questioned curiously. Legolas was silent for a while and slumped his shoulders. He raised his chin and his eyes wanders to the vast land in front of them as if looking far to the land of Valars.

“My father has changed after the battle of the armies. He is not what I called a good role model. I decided to leave him after he gave me his blessings to explore the world and expand my point of views to other races. Living in what once was Greenwood had been pretty confining for my liking. Aside for visiting the Erlondings, I’d like to consult my own worries towards Lord Elrond.” He confessed heavily. Both of his eyes were sorrowful as he confide his story to the young half-elf. The fact that his father changed after the battle saddened his heart and the fact that his most trusted friend was banish from his father’s hall had broken his heart to bits.

“Legolas,” Qir breathed and fling both of her arms around Legolas’ shoulder. She laid her head under his chin and proceed to comfort the broken prince. “You can lean on me Legolas. You can share your burden, worries and even sorrow with me. You are not alone and I promise you that you will never be alone. Not in a million years Legolas.” She whispered softly. Legolas stiffened and succumb towards her embrace. He let out a quiet sob, he whimpered softly on her shoulder, he doesn’t want to be heard by none other than her.

“Thank you.” He whispered. Qir smiled and gave him a crushing hug before returning with him to the camp where Gandalf and Tauriel are. When they returned the wizard and the former commander were cooking broth in a weird way as if they were brewing some sickening poison. They were laughing while putting the ingredients in the pot.

“What are you two laughing about? What are you two planning?” Asked Qir curiously and she was given another laugh as an answer. It turns out that while Legolas and Qir were bonding Gandalf and Tauriel were entertaining themselves with amusing stories about their adventures. That night the merry company ate and chat without worries. Legolas and Tauriel knew that leaving Mirkwood had been the greatest  decision they’ll ever made.

They spent the rest of the week venturing the Misty Mountains and finally reached the place they had been looking for. Imladris or Rivendell in men’s tongue is right in front of their eyes. Qir let out a shaky breath, the place right before her is magnificent, and the most beautiful place she had ever seen in her life. Erebor is magnificent but Imladris is another tale, peaceful yet still lively in her own way. Qir was beyond excited, when she travels with Lady Dis they didn’t stop to rest at Imladris since the other dwarves aren’t fond enough with elves.

“It’s beautiful.” She said quite taken with the beauty of her surroundings. It was so beautiful that the little ranger had forgotten how to breathe. Tauriel nodded beside her, after what seems to be like an hour or so they four visitor decided to move to the front gate and surprisingly an elf servant greeted them there.

“Well met Mithrandir, My lord Elrond had been waiting for all of your presences.” Said the elf and gracefully led them to the meeting room where Elrond had been waiting patiently. The Elven lord was not there alone, he was with another elves, a brown haired she elf with face like porcelain and lips like ruby. Beside her stood two elves with striking brown eyes and hair like the lady. The looked like a perfect copy of themselves, a twin. These elves aren’t ordinary elves, these elves is Erlond’s sons and daughter.

{ _Mithrandir, it is good to see you and your companions had a safe travel from Erebor to here. Legolas, it has been years since you and your father visited this halls. Welcome Qir of Blue Mountains and commander Tauriel of Greenwood.}_ Greeted Lord Elrond merrily in Sindarin. Qir had never felt so comfortable around elves before. Well, she never interact with other elves before since she had been living with humans and dwarves all the time.

“Thank you for the warm welcome Lord Elrond, I have never been in touch with other elves. Except from my mentor.” Qir admitted timidly. Elrond watch the little half-elf in front of him with pity. Pity that this young elf hadn’t know much about her own kin. He stood up and put a hand on her shoulder, he gave her an assuring look and smiled warmly.

“It is okay young ranger. I assure that my sons and daughter will help you get suited in our home.” He said and signaled his children to stand and greet the new guests. “I am sure that some of you wanted to consult with me but for the time being it is best if you all rest. Except for you Mithrandir there are something else that I needed to talk to you.”

After Lord Elrond moved back to his chair with Gandalf the three elves stood at the spot where Elrond was standing. The twin elves started to speak first, “Well-well if it isn’t prince blondie himself.” They scoffed jokingly. Legolas huffed and playfully smack their shoulders.

“Nice to see you again you arse.” Grinned Legolas and pinned both of them under his arms. “Qir, Tauriel this is the best moment in my life where I could mess around with the hair of Elladan and Elrohir.” He grinned wildly at her. Qir and Tauriel exchange glances and let out a good laugh. Another giggled came out in between them and they found out it was from the brown haired beautiful elf behind them.

“Pardon my brothers. I am Arwen and as you have heard from Legolas these two are Elladan and Elrohir. Please don’t bother them if you don’t want to get infected by their idiocy.” Explained Arwen with a smile, Elrohir and Elladan looked quite hurt when they heard what Arwen stated. Before the two immature elf could comment Arwen quickly spoke. “Well now, let’s not disturb father anymore and let us lead you to the dining table. You all must be famished.” Said Arwen quite gleefully.

“Well, now that you’ve mention it I am quite hungry.” Chirped Tauriel, Qir quickly nodded and began to rub her tummy. “I really want vegetables after eating those rabbit stew that you cooked _weeks_.” She sighed wandering about the fresh vegetables that might be waiting for them at the dining table. Qir rolled her eyes and went along with whatever it is Tauriel blabbering about.

“ _Please_ , you loved my rabbit stew. You ate it like a hungry old man.” Mocked Qir bitterly and jokingly hit Tauriel’s shoulder. “But I agree with her, we quite missed the freshness of greens.” She sighed. Arwen nodded pleasingly and gracefully lead them to the dining room. The six elves now had occupied the dining table and had begun to eat what they had been served. Qir gratefully eat the greens before her.

“So, Qir. I heard you were escorting the lady dwarrowdam from the blue mountain and became her personal guardian when you met Mithrandir and Legolas. How did _that_ happened?” Asked Arwen curiously. Qir hesitated at first, she doesn’t know if it is a wise decision to tell the Erlondings or not. After a few moments of hesitation she decided to tell what she had to tell and leave Bilbo’s part alone.

“Well, it all started about half a year ago when I heard about Erebor’s victor in the battle of the five armies. I was in Ironhill you see, doing quests and helping dwarves. When…” She began and told her story about how she got the job and how she led the caravan and the Lady Dis safe to her long last home.

“How odd it is to find a half-elf like you lingering at Ironhill. Why were you there?about half a year ago when I heard about Erebor’s victor in the battle of the five armies. I was in Ironhill you see, doing quests and helping dwarves. When…” She began and told her story about how she got the job and how she led the caravan and the Lady Dis safe to her long last home.

“How odd it is to find a half-elf like you lingering at Ironhill. Why were you there? Did you live in there” Asked Elrohir. Qir eyed her food melancholically, her only reason for her to live in there is to finish what she had started with her once lover.

“I didn’t let myself to mingle with any other elves, you see. The only elf I knew close is my mentor and other than that, I had never met any elves. I felt out of placed, being a half-elf and all. Not to mention my likings towards dwarrows.” She admitted sheepishly. “I lived almost all of my life amongst men and dwarves. I knew them even more than my own kin.”

“Where were you from Qir? Tauriel and I haven’t got a change to ask you about your origin. That is if you’re willing to talk about it to us. You are among your kin now.” Said Legolas and held her hand soothingly.

“It’s okay… I think it is time for me to tell my story. I was found at the steps of my father’s kingdom. He is the king of Harlindon, the kingdom of men right in beside Ered Luin and the Grey Havens. I was found cradling under the arms of a dead ranger. They just assumed that the ranger was my father. The king and queen can’t produce an heir, so finding me was an equivalent of finding a miracle. They immediately adopt me afterwards, later on they found out that I was a baby elf and hired a scholar elf to be my mentor. I was living my life a princess, doing what my father do so that when I became a queen I would know how to rule. Until my little brother came into the picture. Technically I am no longer in the royalty line and I spend most of my time lecturing my little brother so he will be ready for the throne.

Long story short, my adoptive father doesn’t view the current situation as the same thing as I do. He thought that I would take the throne for myself, which I will never do because the throne means nothing to me. I thought that I was doing fine until one day my mentor told me to be cautious and always have a weapon or two under my arms. He got kicked out later on and my father’s plan to get rid of me became way smoother. He drugged me one night and sold me to the orcs. After that I live almost half of my life as an orc slave and doing all the killing for my new master. I had taken so many innocent lives than when I manage to escape from my master’s grasp, I vowed to help all people who needs help.” She breathed heavily and stare at her food. Suddenly, she lost her appetite. She could feel all of the pitiful glances from them. Legolas kept on holding her hand and gently brushed it with his thumb.

She took a breath before continuing her story, “After that my adoptive father found out that I escape. He… track me down and manage to make the rest of my life a living hell. I had enough, back then, many times I wanted to end my life just like that, but I knew I don’t have the guts to do that. So, I decided to punish myself by residing to Fangorn and lived what little life I had in there with the Ents. Until, fifteen years ago I decided to resurface and take jobs as a wandering ranger.” She finished. Tauriel had been holding up her breath and when the little ranger finished, she manage to shakily breathe.

“You are a brave one, Qir. You are brave enough to tell your story and to let us listen to it. I cannot say anything but to say that you are always welcome here. I cannot imagine how hard it was for you to be sold of like that.” Arwen commented and looked at Qir with gentle eyes. “If you wanted to confide your feelings more, you are more than welcome to do that with me.” She offered with a smile. A smile that reminded Qir of her adoptive mother, a kind smile that reminded her of a dwarrow who offered her his whole world, a loving smile she had forgotten for so long.

Elladan and Elrohir went quiet but nodded in agreement. The small group of elves began to comfort Qir and by the end of supper they have created a very strong and an unbreakable bond. The Elrondings decided to show them around Imladris. Tauriel and Qir have lost count on how many times they had to stop and compose themselves before squealing madly at the beautiful architectures. The gardens, ponds and many rooms had been repeatedly caught their breaths.

This continued until night arrives and the guests had already returned to their chamber. Qir sat right next to the window and watched the moonlight shone the building before her. Mesmerized by the beauty she didn’t notice that Legolas had come into her chamber and sat on the edge of her bed. When Qir turned around to find Legolas she had jump a bit but quickly regain her composure.

“Can’t sleep?” Qir asked the Silvan elf and moved to his side. “Has something been bothering you? You know you could consult to me if something is bothering you right?” She said with a bright smile.

Legolas eyed her before sighed heavily, “How can you smile so bright when I just knew how horrible your past is.” Qir’s eyes went wide at his statement. “You offered me help when your troubles are much bigger than mine. Why?” He asked.

“Well, my troubles might be much bigger, but I manage to find the solution years ago. I realized that if I had a friend, I could find it much faster and maybe easier. So I wanted to help as much as I can, to lessen some burden.” She answered easily.

“Wise words from a young elf.” Chuckled Legolas as he rose from the bed and made his way to the doors. “I’ll see you tomorrow then.” With that the elf left the chamber leaving Qir smiling at the doors.

She decided to sleep early, the adventure she had with her little company had drained the rest of her energy. Wandering the halls of Imladris also drained her strength to fight her sleepiness. She put her head on the pillow and slowly close her eyes and let her mind wander more without wary.


End file.
